


Trench Coat 776

by Friege, Larcheistronk56 (Ava_Writes_Alot)



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Thracia 776
Genre: Crack, Gen, google translate, shitpost
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:22:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 28,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29475414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Friege/pseuds/Friege, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ava_Writes_Alot/pseuds/Larcheistronk56
Summary: The entirety of Thracia 776 but ran through over twenty layers of Google Translate.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. 1. Piano Fighter

**Chapter narration**

A woman and her husband slowed down with their husbands, and the fiery youth g took Finland out of Leonster. The blanket with Finland, the main point of the shrinking of the West, refers to the young refugee nobleman sought by the three victors of the north. This was stronger than the rescue, achieved by the Finns, and Alastair Tahir set out for the cities taking care of the common people. They eventually moved to a small town in the east. The independent state of Fiana with sword is a warrior of freedom with its music. The elevator is about a group of pine relatives. The retired prince spent his childhood in Vienna, where he grew up with children. 776 Granaval is already a destination calendar …

**Opening**

Ridrick: Do you have a vampire daughter?

Weissman: Not sad, Lord. People searched the village from head to toe, but it didn't help.

Ridrick: Is this simple task too long? There is no doubt that Leonstar's successor is hiding here. You are very kind to these people-just encourage them to speak.

Weissman: I'm a god of thought-I command people to do more. But the townspeople said he was not a prince. He said he left with a free sword to stop terrorists in a nearby village.

Rydrik: What if it's free? What is this nonsense?

Weissman: This is an army, Sawyer. As I understand, the village was never part of a terrorist group-rather they were terrorists. About 10 years ago, travelers were influenced by the term Ivel. He said he was left alone in the village and set up Freeblade to protect the area from future threats. It's strange to think of a sword ...

Ridrick: Hmm ... it was thought to be a problem.

Weissman: No one should be afraid of you. We took Aiberu's daughter as a boy. I also captured Finn's daughter, who changed her life in the military. Despite the many virtues he had, he had no choice but to devote himself.

Ridrick: Hanf. I agree, Weissman. Woman and me again. You can stay here and prepare for the moment when the rebels get worse again. Note that the young lion is placed in a soft clay stock.

Weissman: I will fix your trust Sawyer. Someone brings the girl here!

Rydrik: What's your name, Les?

Martha: Hanf

Rydrik: Yes! The spirit strikes as if it were beautiful. Let's take a look again ... Oh, you're probably Finn bachelor. Did you hear that your mother belongs to a Scandinavian house? She lives in tears, but she doesn't need grace. She does not drip white blood even if she smells.

Nanna:

Ridrick: Great. Weissman goes to Münster. Don't let me

Weissman: Lord, everything will be what you want.

## (Appearance changes on the sheet)

Eyebrows: How does it sound in the field? What happens here ...

Hal Wang: I'm looking for a leader. Stay here for a while.

Halavan: Captain Anna joined the army. It really attacked when we were there.

Austin: What? The kingdom will not create our world! Leader, please.

Halvan: Quiet, Arsin. If we give money to the blind, they will kill us.

Otin: Ben Halwan, I’m sure the public will appreciate your determination when you go to jail.

Eye contact: Arsenic conciliator. Havan is telling the truth. After all, the Kingdom is listening to us. I like to say "leaves." We are sorry. Finn, take everything you can. Give us a soldier.

Leif: Yes, leader! Nana is still in the village! I can't live without him!

Eyebrows: I'll be surprised again. Don't worry

LIFF: Commander too ... I don't run anymore. I agree.

Eyebrows: ... Finn, do you work here? Do you let the little goddess take this path?

Finn: Lord Leif saw the spring sun in the summer of 15. He has many options and I think I will follow his recommendations.

Eyes: size? Mmmm, let’s just say I saw better. If Finn is good, so am I.

Austin: What do you insist on? If we end the conflict, this mountain will be attacked.

Eyes: Well, get ready to move. But the truth remains that ordinary civilians are not obliged to military service. When he loses his temper, he grabs the gun and drops it. We understand

Otin: But we can donate blood before we lose, right? If we didn’t do it right, we would stop.

Eyes: Beat if necessary, but the pot is large. That's why you're Arsen.

Otin: Oh, less respect for you, boss!

Leaves: enough to discuss! Give the kingdom a war worthy of the name of Freeblad!

**Third change**

Tani: Dad. The fight is over.

Dad Dad: There is no better way to keep this fight going. Even in the countryside. We must act fast

Marty: Oh, no. never ...

Camping albada

Coach: Dadada?! Has he come to fight us?

Dad. Give me a good heart to love you. Why is the kingdom of God here? I have nothing to do with this guy

Yeah yeah Young Master Leif... he is not an honorable person. He was Leostrov's heir. Help her hide in her kingdom. I'm sorry... she doesn't have to live with him

Father, father. Well done! Do not worry. If we can really be caring, we are the same

## Czech (Otinintaya)

Otin: Tena? What do you think you are doing here?

Thenya: What do you think, Orsin, but I'm here to help.

Otin: "Help me as much as you can"? In this case, turn your tail and walk home. The only way to help a child like you is to walk the streets

Tani: I'm really excited. You know he's a child I wanna leave me I wanna go You're not as dangerous as you.

**House (right)**

## (If using Havana)

Patricia: Brother, there is something special about you. Can you use it safely?

Halvan: Mahado, where did you find the largest weapon in the world?

Patricia: The funniest thing... came out of the water with a strange band across the beach. He gave me and winked. Take care of yourself. , Try to be proud now!

## When not to use Havana

Patriya: Hey! Can you see my uncle Halvan? I'm scared... I hope...

**House (below)**

## Work with wood

Father: Do you have a baby? Commander Al's last wish was to take care of him.

Austin: Can you teach me how to risk our lives and health to protect this town? They have a weird thank you note.

Father: I know that even if the kingdom knocks on the door, this crazy saying cannot be stopped. There is no clever picture. So did you come?

Austin: Now read my thoughts. When the war began, it seemed that there was no ax.

Father: Why did you forget about domestic violence?

Otin: Ah, I came with an ax so I don't chew!

Father: If you like it, go! Oh, grown-ups, don't wait.

Otin: You don't have to do it twice.

## When not using wood

Father: Where was my maniac? I swear to kill Arsene someday.

# Wisdom Fighters

"Idiot, you know what you're doing! Like the woman I was wearing when I died!"

# Defeat Wiseman

"What ... do you ... live with pain, everyone ..."

# Wiseman released

"Fuck ... it's the best for a clean thread. I'll never forget it."

**After winning the map**

# If Ivel doesn't catch

Leaves: Nanna! Malita! Where are you ?! Answer my question.

  1. Bell: ... I think Baron Rydrick is holding my hand.



Leaves: What ?! I mean ... you didn't take it to Monster?

Pat: That is true. If Wiseman doesn't get the job done, he'll be a bargain. Roderick pulled it out.

Leaves: Breath of God ... Commander, we must follow him! Two people respect us!

Pat: Look at this little leaf

Leaf: Commander, you said I'm not a child anymore. Because of me, my grandfather was a captive. I refuse to let anyone suffer in my place. I will never let my life be sacrificed again.

Half an hour: ... I'm looking. Then we go out in the morning. I will not lie, a little: it will be hard. Relax when you can.

# If they catch Ivel

Leaves: Nanna! Malita! Where are you ?! Answer my question.

People: Lord Leaf! Breathe God, you are a sore-eyed place! I ... I hope there is good news. They came to Lady Dad and we couldn't do anything to stop them.

Leaves: Nanna? How am I?

Man: The universe has taken "Er, you sure are here". Marita tried to free herself, but she held back. They both wear chains.

Leaves: Where are they taking you?

Start: You're not good, Sir Leaf. One of them even said something about getting back with Monster, but it was more detailed.

Leaf: Monster ... so I went there too. I took them all home: Nanna, Marita and the commander.

  
  
  



	2. 2. Ith People

Part 2: Ith People  
world map  
Leif followed Raydrik and went to Manster to save his friends. But while walking along the shore, he passed a small settlement: a seaside town called Ith.

Open view  
August: Bucks, does this kind of really count? We are here to make coins, without removing the heart from anything that moves.  
Dollar - look smart. We have achieved a great deal. I’m not telling you how to plan your strategies and so on, and you’re not telling me how to do loot. Oh, and if you’re worried about Freeblade, you’ve come to the right place. The boss hinted to the Empire that a Leonster boy was hiding with them.  
August: Leonster boy ...? Wait, Leif the Prince you mean? Are you sure?  
Dollar: I'm sure. The chief grabbed one of the villages and "used his talent with a knife to sharpen his tongue." Stubborn Boy: He could survive if he spoke up early.  
August: He was tortured, didn't he?  
Bucks: Ha, the place is a chat! The boss says the one I taught you all you know about issues! There’s a reason you’re not at church anymore, dear.  
August: Damn it, Lifis ... You got more trouble than you deserve. It is time for us to get involved. All I have to do is contact Leonster's heir and Lifis will be available. How am I going to do that ...? Well, for the most part, I need to inform my beneficiaries ...  
(The scene changes on the blade)

When Eyvel is with you  
Leif: Commander, so! The city is under attack!  
Eyvel: Hmm ... this is apparently the Lifis team. They’ve been silent for a while, but I think they’re moving fast.  
Leif: And we need to go faster! We can only watch let that happen!  
When Eyvel is not with you  
Leif: Finn, look here! The city is under attack!  
Finn: What is that? I remember these pirates responding to a man named Lifis, but they were silent for so long that I thought they were broken up.  
Leif: You seem to have a macabre idea for coming together. Get ready, Finn. We can only watch and let that happen!

If Eyvel and Finn are not with you  
Leif: That's it ... No! Another pirate attack? Isn't there a safe place? Wait, these are the colors that Lifis' band uses ... Well, you said goodbye to our old friend. Everything, weapons! We are not going to stand and let that happen.  
House (above)  
Ronan's mother: Ronan, stop! Ronan!  
Ronan: Mom, I can't wait to get out of here. I know what you think of the Freeblades, but let me fight for each other. Hey, I've been throwing out fencing bottles for years! I liked the bow that will not last long!  
Ronan's mother: B-But you haven't fought yet ...! Are you the one who wants to leave your mother alone in this world ?!  
Ronan: It doesn't matter! Every fight is in the first person, right? I think so. I mean, maybe you can stay here while you wait to die, but you can't!  
Fighting for dollars  
"Do you have any idea who you're talking to? I AM Bucks, an animal born in marine life!"  
\- Corsair battle dates  
Money fights  
"Ugh ... You will regret it now ... I deserve to die at sea ..."  
\- References to the death of Mbucks  
Release the money  
"Is that so? Or do you get a prize on your head or not? Then I'll do it! Nowadays I leave 'my pirate'. I won't leave the sea, although I consider myself a fisherman. Clear the sky for you, Freeblades."  
Loose money quotation

After winning a card  
Once you have saved all the villages  
August:  
Leif: What about you  
August: Your service is August. I am a priest from Braga in motion.  
Leif: Do you need anything? I do not have time to speak politely.  
August: I do not know. I am going to Corsair Island to get rid of my kidnapping.  
Leifur: Exactly. If we leave them alone, before we eat the slag again. And you heard you remained a religious leader.  
August: I looked. If so, let me search for you. It can take you to the islands  
Leif: What? Why should a priest know the island of Corsair?  
August: This old man is still a lot of wonder. Even so, owning one is still beyond the reach of the average person.  
When one or more villages are destroyed  
August:  
Leif: What about you  
August: Your service is August. I am a priest from Braga in motion.  
Leif: Do you need anything? I do not have time to speak politely.  
August: I do not know. I am going to Manster. But when these pirates run away, it’s embarrassing to be alone with a towel. Can I go with him?  
Leif: This is not really a problem. We will cross immediately at Kelves Gate.  
August: Thank you. By the way, I can certainly give a lot of wisdom to the teams. I will confirm this, I promise you.


	3. 2x. Pirate Island

Open stage scene

Shiva: I even said that life, but you did not cost it, you tried the hand of a clergyman.  
Lifis: Oh, oh ... R-Tama. I have to.  
Elevator: You can tell me the time of day, Safy. We both know I can be whatever I want. Just come with me  
Safy: I gave the floor to make Mrs. Linoans hear. If you don’t want to join the battle for Tahra, you won’t hear me.  
Lifis: The T-Arms Arch Empire? You can get up on the beach and try to push the current again!  
Safy: It may sound, but the choice has nothing to do with innocent children being done in rituals. No one can bear the same drop of humanity’s expenses and allow it to continue. We are not naive. Everyone knows the danger - we know we will die. But it’s not just about us! It’s the only place in the world you live in - it’s the same as the devil’s grabber for further understanding. He traveled to the waves, Lifis. The world really swears, and you pine. Tahra is the only place in the Jugdral that still exists - where will you be when the story is written?  
Lifis: Also ... I ... you're trying to hear personal manners, aren't you? If I were wise, can you turn one into your own hope?  
Safy: If I were in power, I would.  
Elevator: It's a deal. I talk to my sons and make sure everyone is on board. But don’t forget our little decision.  
Safy: That’s fine.

(Outside)

Leif: About this demon ...! When you start, BI and his family will have to enter the fertile land.  
August: when there is no light. We cannot find a way for our people.  
Leif: For me ... I'm not sure if they're kidney stones for myopia. Is IUCN an experienced moderator?  
August: colors are not human; Protests started against him. But I think you'll find a few pieces bigger than your enemy's candy.  
Leif: K. Baba, don't waste your time!  
Kiriye Haser  
back 2  
Pirate: Chairman. Do you really want IUCN Tahra? Your family will hold Kerek by the neck. Take your time, I waste alcohol. You think about the importance of drums in your life.  
Lifis: I know, I know, I get it! Sears Man should be at your door with a lot of enemies. 'Shiva is the key to your opinion. Tell me now. You're making fun of me illegally. Have a look at Cebu's ideas. '  
Miss: Hey sir, you could catch some western players!  
Lifis: IUCN? Q You are kidding. ... Congratulations, you have made a good Xiloxaro TER!

Chat (Leif, Eyvel)  
Leif: The pirates seem to have more numbers ... Can we find him, Commander?  
Hope: numbers aren’t everything. If we keep our head down, it’s best to go.  
Leif O-Noski, commander. Is anything still useful about this Lifis?  
Hope: Hah! “Thug” is too generous for Lifis. Always - not worth killing. When we go to work on them, bring them alive and don’t let them go after the fight. We will go back to Eater and see that he is doing justice to his crimes.

Fight Shiva  
\- You're not very smart, are you ...?

Excise Shiva  
"He ... will die ... here ..."

From Shiva  
\- A group of kids ... the best thing to do.

Quarreled for life  
Hey, hey, hey, I'm not that bad, maybe I'll make a mistake here and there. But useless! "  
Viva Heroo  
It kills life  
"Oh ...! S-I'm Safy ..."  
'Death support  
Life insurance  
And then it caught our attention, oh, looks like I caught something first ...  
Read the live number

After the war  
Leif. It seems the pirates have fled. But he doesn't care: are the clergy safe?  
I found August.  
Safy: Dear friend, thank you I owe you ...? this is ...?  
Leif: Milady, forgive me, the fights are dirty. My face is covered in dust. If there is blood  
Security: sir. This is me, Safy. We are the same in Tahran.  
Leif: You mean? I know a girl for a Tahra nun named.  
Security: professor. Twice I met him three times. I will never forget it as I thought! While you were impressed with me, I left your city and wiped Lady Linoan's face with tears.  
Leif: Yes. You can sit down now. Your father is a shepherd and you are closer to Lino, right?  
Safy: I think that's how close a woman's normal birth is. Tara was the father of the Duke of Lady Linoan, and I was more a slave than a slave.  
Leif: How did you get here? Did something happen to Lenovo?  
Safy: You mean salts and things like that, right? A ... I started from the beginning. After the Duke's death, the empire established its governor. It was itinerant and we had one tragedy after another. This year they are looking for children in Tahran.  
Leif: Did he kick the baby out?  
Safy: this is broken. The Ta'a people rebelled. Lady Linoan became a decent queen. When the merchants were taken away, the prince stood up and sent gifts of gold and gems to the emperors. It was a great attempt, but King Bloom of Thrace asked the imperial army to kill Tahra without forgiving him. Sales words are very fast and take some time. There is now little militia between the Empire and our city. President Linoan has ordered me to find someone to attack the defense of Tahra.  
Leif: Are conditions really bad? The Duke went into hiding for half a decade before the empire was invented and killed. Not a day goes by without thinking of his generosity. Stop looking and I will save Tahra from this evil and free Safy.  
Security: Welcome Lord Leifera, Tahra. thanks.

(No Leif and Safy)

Riffis: Huh, betrayed death again! As you type, just wait for the send to open. But think about it ... If this guy were a real Leonstar guy who didn't survive, the empire would have paid a lot of money to find it ... the statement is true. Anyway, I hope Safy will bring me a lot of improvements!


	4. 3. Shelf Gate

“To rescue the infected pirates, Leif quickly went to the“ Monster. ”It didn’t take long to reach Celsius Gate, the small fortress that guards the entrance to Munster ...  
\- Open storytelling

Then find a hole  
Raydrik: They carry goods on time, Lobos?  
Composition: Oh, Baron Raydrik. We gathered calves that were not calm. I was a stronghold at the time, and they were put in prison. Dad what do you want to do with them?  
Raydrik: Hm. Keep the best results there until you reach the Loptyria cult. The magician tries to let go of worms; Make sure your men are ready to attack.  
Habitat: Magit? How are these rebels in Munster? Are they still alive?  
Raydrik: My biggest complaint is yes. I think they were removed but have been updated recently. It's like a little fly with a new person ...  
Wolf: There has never been peace these days ... But what about you, sir? Are you coming back to Munster?  
Raydrik: Not immediately. My trip was the most frustrating and scattered about here as long as I could. What better place to breathe than the invincible Gates of Kelves, Lobos?  
Wolf: Cha! Of course, sir.

(Reset to leaves)

August: This fort, the Kerberos Gate, protects the road to Manster. While defense can be used, little, but don’t let size bother you: people in the area say it’s worse than hell.  
Leif: Why?  
August: Soldiers no longer guard the road here - look for children. Lord Leif, the castle is now used as a children’s hunting camp in the province.  
Leif: child hunting? What did you say, August?  
August: ... nationwide, the imperial army has seven to thirteen-year-old children. He was sent to Belhalla, the capital, and after that the cruelty committed there ... the survivors did not. No more children - he started again to be a servant of the dark god Loptous.  
Leif: ... Do you think I'm crazy? I will not believe my husband's clear story!  
August: I know this is scary, but not a legend - this is the kingdom of Jugdral. Even now the children are lost in captivity in the castle you see.  
Leif: ... Soldiers who can volunteer to participate in such things? Surely no one is alive yet. Sorry, August, but we need to break up with it. I will not allow this evil to be punished - I must free these children from this weapon.  
August: Honestly ... Let me give you one last suggestion, sir. The gates of Kerberos were too small for the cargo of horses, so they invited soldiers to fight the horses before entering. Eventually, I prefer kids to be so traumatized that they can’t move. Let's say you brought him back to the village, and his family owed him nothing. Wealth belongs to you, Mr. Leonster.  
Leif: Tano! At this time, do you know I am the heir of Leonster House?  
August: Of course. In addition, I want to see you again with power. Let's arrange a meeting with Manster when the deal is done.  
Fight Lobos  
"How do you feel when you don't understand? Can you really escape ?!"  
—Offer war quotes  
Sigra Lobos  
"Oh ... you idiot ... I didn't do it to me ..."  
—The Treasure Exhibition  
Release Lobos  
"Hmph. You will regret it. Baron Raydrick will hear all the details! “  
—Letters of resignation

After hitting the map  
Leif: ... It was a really tough challenge, but we were dominated by Kelves ’goal.  
Rydrick: Great. Really happy. Such a shame for your shame, but I must ask you to let go of your arm. Another I had to do something very bad to this girl.  
Leif: Nanna? ... Ridrick, you are the soul cab ...  
Nanna: Come on, Lord of Life! Don't worry about me!  
Leif: Damn ...! Well ... Well, I say that! I raise my hand, so take your hands off Nanna!  
Rydrick: Ha! See, puppies know how to get heels! Man, chain good Prince Leifi! Then run out and grab the rest of his energy!

(Everyone who follows the line says alive)

Eyes On Little Leif Wins? Yes, both can be played in this game. I went inside. Take the white flag - they don't believe they'll catch me either. I will do my best to protect the Lord from the inside. You're gone, here he is, ready to be rescued!  
Finn: I do not believe. We have no choice but to give up. As far as possible. I will come to respect  
Origin: Dammit, Leif ... I don't know what to do now. We come to follow you. So you dare not die!  
Halvan: That's good. No one can tell all of us.  
Disaster: God is high. Look at the prince  
Dagdar: Consider everything. Will the prince be captured alone? I can’t stand it, but it’s sad now. I have no choice but to return to Mount Violdrake. But this is not the end. I will give the sailors and the rain to Manster.


	5. 4. THE PRISON

**On the world map**

The Raydrik rally was held by the Imperial Leif army, brought to Manster by the imperial army. There was one failure in prison: Manster was once the land ruled by Leonster House. He was ruled by King Gravelville after the overthrow of northern Thrace and the reign of King Freigon, who was appointed king. Raydrik himself once had conferences with the nations, but allied himself with the Government during the war. From this service he became the Baron of Manster. Raydrik is still under Lord Bloom, head of Friege House in the day-to-day management of Manster. What kind of life does Leif see now in his old family home?

**Cutscene opens**

Raydrik: Ha ha ha! This success will secure my position in Manster and elsewhere. Dalsin! Be careful not to shake the bacon too much until Conote Knights arrive.

Dalsin: Yes, sir.

Raydrik: It's time to join the party in the field. You are a woman and I will go with you

Eyes - Why ...

Raydrik: You thought you wanted to meet other girls. But if you want your generosity ...

Eyes: Other girls? You mean, like, Mareeta and Nanna?

Raydrik: I think they are their names. Never be afraid - I do not put my finger in it. I am very quiet.

Eyes: Do you really let me see?

Raydrik: You have a word for me.

Eyes: Show me a very good way.

Raydrik: How popular is it to be such a beautiful woman? he,

to see: ... ...

**(View changed in Ced)**

Ced: That's all. Asbel and I will look for the kids. But I want to take the rest of the prison bij release all the prisoners there. Brighton You are in charge.

Brighton: Yessir! We will see you again soon when these poor souls are released.

Ced: God. Let's all meet. Veel succes you.

**(A scene changes to Brighton)**

Machyua: Lara. Do you think you can handle that?

Lara: Haha, my path was not blocked. Okay, look behind me?

Brighton: Even if someone passes by us, you can have a gun.

Lara: If they are too heavy, it is not easy.

Machyua: So Brighton is here? Hey, come on!

**1**

Lifis: Oh, oh! Lady Luck is not very stable.

Bandit 1: Hey! Stop You gave birth to Lifis, right? Are you the commander or something of the pirate crew?

Lifis: Hmm. Oh, yes. But ...

Damn 1: Think. Hmmm. One of them looks like the poster he wants.

Lifis: Hey! Isn't that something? I think I'm famous. Hmm ... You can take advantage of this idiot ...

Bandit 1: What did I say wrong? If you look at your face ...

Lifis: Actually, I'm going here.

Thief 1. Can you draw like that?

Lifis: Think, talent. Do I think my employees will be deceived when they find out that I am locked inside? It is better not to ask him to go to the empire politely with the congregation. I bet my guys are really looking for me now. So as soon as they say goodbye to the rest, let's do it right now?

Thief 1: ... Really? Th- So Lord, you have to take me with you

Lifis: Well ... you. If you lose weight, I'm going to think about it.

1 Bandit: You mean boss? Let me know! Soldiers will never leave our road.

Bandit 2: Lithis? Hey, if all goes wrong, let me come too.

Thief 3: I am three.

Lifis: Heheh ... All three of them play the violin. When I'm done, I'm going to get a new chance.

**2nd round**

Fergus: A; People are suddenly alive. What is the child doing?

Leif: ... you?

Fergus: Sword for sale in Fergus at your service. I mean, something has been done about Jugdral. I saw soldiers causing trouble for a girl. I try. A truly frightening story.

Karin: Oh. You only hit in half, you didn’t try to do it! This is a scary story here.

Ferguson: Wait a few minutes.

Karin: Yes. They caught me. I think They thought I would help you kill that boy. This does not apply to me. What will you do.

Anger I'll take you Hey! You have to learn the bad things you know. Get up at lunchtime.

Karin: All right. I do not care. Oh. Sorry By the way, I'm Karin.

Leif: Karen? It is a unique name for a Thracian.

Karin: So I'm not Thracian - I'm from Silesia. When I had problems, I came into the village because of this dimitxo.

Leif: Silesse ... From memory, this is the north. Did Silesse come here because of the ball?

Karin: Our prince rises. He left the country. The queen is dead. The princess is about to ascend the throne. So people don’t know who to go to. I came here to find our fugitive prince

Leif: I heard that Silesse 's empire was being destroyed. How is the royal family still?

Karin: The rebels are safe. Everyone who was ready for battle gathered in Thove and gathered the royal family. I myself will be my Knight Pegasus and give him a spear.

Leif: Great. If you become the Knight of Pegasus, you can dance across the horizon.

Karin: All right. I can fly. But soon I will not be doing aerial acrobatics as the Knight. But with my pegasus I get to know each other better. This is called Hermes. It’s the most brain-friendly thing you’ve ever seen. It’s probably the same one dancing across the clouds - looking for me.

Leif: Why did you leave Prince Silesse in the first place?

Karin: This is a long story. The prince wanted to find the king, but the king himself had a layer. Silesse left only a few years ago, leaving both her country and her family. They all felt betrayed, and no one expected the king to return. That’s why Prince Ced wants you to succeed. He sent me to meet him. I was imprisoned for this berry.

Fergus: What is ham? Did you have lunch? Ai. Don't guess, you can't keep up until then at least? No one can escape all your yammerin.

Karin: No one can hear your influx. to tell the truth, How can you sleep at a time like this? You are the most vulnerable, without the forest ...

Hey bodyguard! Keep the twits up!

Fergus: You see, Empire agrees with me. Ha ha ...!

Karin: Tch ...

Leif: ......

Fergus: What are you eating, boy? Looks good, you know how to speak in your mind, doesn't it? So it is not the same now no harm can be done.

Leif: ... you are right. In fact, both of you can help ...

**When Cell Lifis most open**

Bandit 1: Rich man, rich man! The door is open. Will they like you?

Lifis: ......

Bandit 1: What's going on? Your staff comes for you. Am I not?

Lifis: L-Lady Luck is hesitant. Someone really came ...! Well, never let them do that and Lyin 'by your teeth does not work.

**When the leaf cell opens**

# (If only Ferguson and Karen were alive)

Fergus: All right. Hey, Prince Leif. Someone came to save us. Come on, let it pause!

Leif: Who in the world?

Fergus: Is that a problem? These questions are far from us. Remember if you don’t. Look! There is a staircase to the north. Go forward; If I try to follow them, what will I give to the soldiers?

Leif: What will happen to you if I run away first?

Ferguson M. I want to get back here. It doesn't matter if I can do something good that I catch.

Leif: I will not accept, I am only free after everyone is set free.

Fergus: Ha! Yes, make me cry, baby. Suppose you were deprived of your sovereignty for a few hours. If you need someone to keep this evil away. ... Ho! I invested in hearing the story of 'Who!

Karin: Hmm Ferguson This is more than just a look.

Ferguson

Karin: Ho. If you think you are still asleep. Aren't you drunk in the morning?

Fergus: All is well. But did you decide on an escape? The movement of the mage's head is called Ced. So, the same name of your prince?

Karin: Probably. Yes But now Prince Leif, we must be careful. Also, this brave Raydrik is a captive woman. What’s unforgettable good is for me any program that gives me a chance to hit his face.

Ferguson You tell them words and phrases.

Karin: I will not pretend to be the best. But I will give it my all.

Fergus: Of course. Ah, here are my two children.

**Telecommunication (Leif / Lifis, Dalshin)**

Dalsin: Wh-what! Is the Empire trying to capture my relatives? ! I walked with them. Tch ...! Raydrik's curse and the Empire's curse. I don't love them anymore, I run, my life is in your hands.

**Battle of Dalshin**

"I don't like it. You have to stay in the cell!"

"A quote from Dalsin."

# Dalshin lost

"S-Devil ... Jubilee ... Live happily ever after with your brother."

"Dalsin's will."

# Dalshin's release

"They have hearts, I will give ... I owe them anyway."

"A publication published by Dalsin."

  
  
  
  


**After you write the map**

Manfroy: Weld; How do you keep working here?

Weld: Archbishop, fine. Some residents encountered little resistance. But their children are getting the same results.

Manfroy: Chicken! At that time, Tara was the only city that was not under our influence. If they are not satisfied, give them an example: burn the city and its people. Show Man that the Empire does not tolerate resistance.

Weld: That will make your Majesty. But the generals of the Frieze House seemed to have lost their temper. They besieged the city, but nothing was done.

Manfroy: Ishtar's daughter; Your father seems to openly reject the crown. If you have an explanation for the lack of this solution?

Ishtar: I put my father in a difficult position. Apart from our heritage, the pastors are very much against child hunting. My brother is in opposition. Archbishop Manfro, on behalf of my family, must call for an end to these crimes. Did you kidnap children too young to carry a sword? Are they separated from their families? It really does not make sense! But you do not stand there? No ... You took this innocent soul. Rejoice in your god of darkness! No shame?

Julius: Dear Ishtar, there is a serious misunderstanding. I will never accept the murder of children. Are you really sure I can do this? Not only did I want them to be trained, but I also sculpted them as adults, worthy of living in the empire. Those who have surpassed our rigorous training will become a new kind of government that regulates all ordinary births. Consider this: The children of these farmers have a reputation for dignity. It gives us the opportunity to be happy.

Ishtar: How much does it cost? Compete with each other. Let us hate one another; They are struggling to survive without their families.

Julius: ... Love. Will you understand my wisdom. Once, a long time ago, I was sure. In fact, the beautiful flowers are back on the bed. Let's see together, Ishtar.

Ishtar: Mr. Julius.


	6. 4x. Copper Writing

**Cut first**

Asbeel: Sir, do you think the kids are okay?

Angel: Think of Red Rich's thoughts. Did you send your house to Barara with only three or four children? Or are you waiting to see if there are more shows? There are still special moments.

Asbeel: So we can all take it home. Her mother was very worried.

Preparation: Asia thought. Many guards were ready for the party.

Avil: Yes.

Sedas: Listen immediately: After saving the children, I wanted to go to Brown when I met the Prince of Leicester.

Asbeil: Back? Prince Levi!

Give: Really. Red Rich grabbed her and tied her up. … What's the problem? You are as white as paper!

SB: Sir Levi is my best friend, Jacia. We said goodbye in Tahira a few years ago and have been looking for you ever since. I always wanted ...

Devdas: That's why you see you alive: Today is the day they've been waiting for. Find the prince and run away with your manners. He ordered all his friends in front of the house to leave Münster. If you stay longer, you can become a duck ...

Asbeel: Would you like to go with me?

Angelos: I thought ... but I didn't. There are a lot of people in this city and Münster needs help.

Asbeel: I've been teaching Lee all the time. I can't get you back, it looks like some students ...

Devdas: No, that's my choice, Asbel. This is not your problem. What I really taught him was General Clapler. Take pride in me and protect Prince Levi with it.

Asplas: Sir, would you like to meet?

Cedar: If Prince Reef was the hero we've been waiting for, Tracia is back at the end of last night. SPL, I'll tell you soon. Here in Münster.

Asbeel: Münster ...; Correct! He is his boss! Don't forget, Sir.

## (Payment slips will be returned to the child)

Girl: * Take a big breath ... Listen ... *

Male: Stop working with pencils

Girl: BB-Bet ...! *young*

Man: Don't get angry with us right now. He said, "Abortion!" last chance ...

Girl: I don't care if she's crazy! He was angry when she grabbed me and shouted ... he might have hit her at her house ... I wanted to go back to her house …

  
  
  
  
  


**Game (Asian tiles)**

Averis: Sir Levi! after one year! I'm so tired!

Levi: Medium? what are you doing here? Why should it be clean?

Aspl: Watch as we approach the clear path! I worked very well ... I don't know where to go. I have lived in Münster for 6 months.

Levi: Have you recently left Altara? Anyway ... I've been looking at myself for the last 3 years ...

Asplas: Of course. Remember I promised a lot, you and my magic can reach Thrace. But I left you, it's dangerous to you. Sir E. Levi.

Raif: I'm sorry ... I have the opportunity now. Tahira is surrounded by photos. Prepare for the possibility of death. When I run, I don't think I can get out of life. I didn't take it out on purpose, so I stopped.

Asbeil: The departure of a great poet ...! We swear to live together, right? Alternatively, this place may be windy. Over the years, I had words in my heart and I decided to believe them.

Levi: I like ...

Asplas: Sir Levi, if it were me, I would have saved Thrace! Please explain the year of study.

**News (Karin, Said)**

Karin: But sir! Sir, sit down ...

Ked: Yeah? Wait… Karin? Is something wrong? Why did you leave Cilicia?

Karin: And ... I'll show you, my prince!

Thirst: Can you find me ...? Oh dear ... is this a forced price? Or is she my mother?

Karin: ... thirsty sir, I have ... important news for you.

Said: Right? I get it.

Karin: Well, weeks ... ........

Thirst: Karin, if you have anything to say, give it to me now. Now is not the time to weaken.

Karin: Y-You're right ... I ... His greatness ... His, uh ...

Said: Love? !! We can't ...!

Karin: I'm afraid sir. 2 months ago

Ked: My mother ... my mother ... she's dead ...?

Karin: Sir, but ... I'm sorry. You should not understand it. Everywhere ...

Said: Does it matter? It was getting dark ... Dad ... I finally wanted to do makeup.

Karin: Yes, sir, back to silence with me. Thank you. Lady Money is waiting for you.

Sid: Salary ... what's that? All right?

Karin: Silesse is struggling sir. The woman eagerly pays for the others, but when I'm alone ... she cries until her eyes are dry. Sir Said, out of respect for you, treated you so badly and ran away like you. A woman's earnings are for girls only. You threw the control stick without moving. Pure blood has happened to you in your veins! You are the successor of Forsetti's legacy, and that's good for you, but you have reached the climax of your mother and sister. Does that make you a hero? Does he look like a real prince? !!

Thirst: Karin, I ... obviously ... but only the father could heal the mother. Waiting didn’t help! Should I sit down and look at the trash? !! So, I… I sought out my father by all means.

Karin: So why are you leading a rebel group in Manchester? !!

Ked: I heard my dad was in Manchester six months ago. Like, I came here, but when I arrived, they couldn't get anywhere. But when they see it, it's cold. When I saw it, I saw that the people of Manstar were suffering terribly. I couldn't leave because my father left Siles.

Karin: Is it ...? Sorry Lord Said ... I have to ask you before criticizing you ...

Thirst: Sorry Karin, but I need more time. If you can control Rastar, Manstar, you will return to silence with joy. In their estimation, they can last more than six months.

Karin: ... You're preparing to take the risk, right? This is a project I can defer. Tell me I'm here with you.

Said: o. Karin, wonderful, but as your prince, I recommend you go back to Siles. I can't fight because I know you're in danger.

Karin: ... For me this is the way to register. But you're right: I'm slowing down. ADOS. Return to Silesia, but if you promise to come home alone, Lord Said.

Ked: You have my words and I give them to you as proof of my words.

Karin: Why? Do you wear a veil?

Said: Oh! Do you think this is a royal legacy in Cilicia? Said da Cruzada is the oldest leather bag I have ever written, hence my name. Strong magic entered him and strengthened the man who held him. I ... really, I have to give this to a girlfriend. She left you, Karin.

Karin: Do you trust me for something precious? I… it was so unexpected!

Thirst: Karin ... I'm sorry, I made a mistake about my mother. Thank you for helping pay for the trip when I didn't go. This is a sign of my gratitude. I want to be you.

Karin: ... Okay, but be careful. We recover soon after returning to Cilicia.

Ked: That's why you see the next meeting on the snowy side of Sails. Come on, Karin.

Karin: You said that! Said Lord, May God be with you!

  
  



	7. 5. Mother And Daughter

# Open the shutdown point

That's right: Don! You should see it!

Nina: You can do it;

Happiness: bread, I am not happy because you are safe. Did the dealer Drake offend me?

Nina: I'm fine ... but Marta, she ...

Finally: Martha? !! What happened to my Martha? !!

Nina: I don't know if she's alive ... We disappeared when we got to the palace.

That's right: Redrick! Is that your joke He gave me the floor to see my baby! Is it the connection from someone who doesn't matter? !!

Redrick: I never cheated. Yes you can see your daughter. A little ... I'm lost.

Nana: Look, that's it! Warriors come to us!

Mal: stop it!

### (TV shows)

REDRICH: It is my tradition: to defeat my beloved mine soldier and to see my daughter.

Results:

Federico: Oh, here I am. Look at Elizabeth, Kulfa's soldier. A skilled and humble warrior. Report it, don't say I'm poor.

Nina: Bad ..

It can be: ... a little bread, it can be dangerous and very quick. Please bow your head well

## For the first time

REDRICK: Bishop Kahn, thousands of pardons are waiting for you.

Welding: Ridrick, you can't forgive and it doesn't make any sense. It can rain often in such a difficult place as Astanvar. This drama is not what you promised a long time ago.

Frederick: I ... I hope you enjoy the respect scene I gave you.

Image: * Breath * Oh, okay. I was successful

Redrick: Everything is in your hands ... "Master Sword" is true to its name. Unfortunately now the stars are in the middle! D each ...

## When the disease takes hold

Federico: Stop it ... And yet it was a shadow of what I could do.

Soldier: What does papa want to do with him?

Photo: Redrick, don't kill. Put your future in my hands

Brother: Q-what ...?

Soldier: The Spirit of God J ... your magic is the true vision, your honor. Even the strongest player ...

Photo: yes, yes, yes ...

Redrick: A - Now I have a good idea of Finn's proud sword. This is the eternal pillar of rebellion. Ha-ha-ha-ha!

## Before the patriots opened the door

Soldier: ... and a very talented boy?

Federico: War ... leave the girl. A small broken object cannot escape the palace. He is also sure that it will be a very interesting change.

Soldier: Father, whatever you want.

You: ... You can create …

# When Avel scores on the field a sword or a Liszt team

Rydrick: You have more talent than you think ...! Very kind! It is the gift of the painter.

Be careful: what do you do?

Rydrick: Hi ... take the girl!

Eyes: M-Mareeta ...;

Mafunde: ......

Nanna: Marita, Marita! Of course! I don't know what worries me ...

Eyes: Child, do not move your eyes.

Nana: Aleha?

Mafunde: ......

Maca maca! Tell me ...!

Post: ... PHA ... PHA ... PHA ... PHA ... And this sword ... EVERYTHING ... SUMMER ... EVERYTHING!

Eyes: ... love ... you ...

Rydrick: Mother and son reunited. Tell me when you remember everything, Avel.

Eyes: ... What are you doing with my waves ?!

Rydrick: What? I did nothing new: when he tried to leave, I gave him a sword to fight. With special note, at the expense of the house. ... I thought the sword was better.

Eye: the shadow of the sword, the sharp sword ... do you want to make my Martha the one you let go with your little present?

Rydrick: You said my gift was very good? I'm listening to this for the first time.

Caution: I put a false tongue in my mouth! How ... can you try to do that?

Rydrick: It’s as much fun as you threaten, now you don’t need to worry about yourself? The sword has great power - a great gift for a beautiful woman. Ahahaha ...!

Ola: Raidrick ...! Love watching me! Finish!

Mafunde: ......

# Two holes behind the wave

Rydrick: What do you mean? The girl carries a sword, but she tries so hard!

Veld: Hmm ... the knife doesn't seem to be swearing.

Rydrick: I'll make you laugh! Otherwise ... what ...

Veld: His mother's memories are dim. The mind is darkened by the power of the sword and the stone. It was like an animal in a bird cage and went into its cage. Or do you see her tears, mad?

## Take Maretta

Mareta: Ah ...! I ...

Eyes: ... I'm sorry, Mareta.

Mareta: Ah ...!

Rydrick: What ...? They get cold ... Is this another joke ...?

Eyes: ... Rydrik, damn it ... Even though my heart is pounding, I will never forgive you …

## Murder Marietta

Marietta: ......

Avel: ... Marietta ... Sorry ... Sorry ...

Reidrick: He also hit the Shadow Sword ... Is it a joke ...?!

Avel: ... Rydrick, you cage hell ... As long as my heart is beating, I can't forgive you ...

Rydrick: Hard ...!

# After Martha's abduction / death (stadium gate opening)

Rydrik: T-Woman is a monster ...! Well, girls got a little for you ?! Let's see how you fought against my whole team! All his hands, go to the field and pollute the earth with his blood!

# After opening the stadium gate

## While Avel and Nanna are alive

Leif: Nanna! You are safe!

Nanna: Lord Leif! Please help Avel! I don’t know how much more it will take!

Leif: Leave it next, but wait for me, Nanna! Leader, are you okay?

Avel: Little Lord! Everyone! Hey, nice to see you all doing this!

Leif: I can’t begin to thank you for protecting Nanna in these dangerous places.

Avel: If I could do the same for my family

Leif: No ... What happened to Martha?

## Avel is alive, Nanna is dead

Leif: Commander, are you okay?

Avel: Leif ... I'm sorry ... Nanna was here, she was with me, I couldn't ... I couldn't ...

Leif: No ... Gods, no! H-it will be impossible! Oh, Nanna ... After all we met ... About waste ... About zero waste …

  
  


## Avel is alive, Nanna is trapped

Leif: Commander, are you okay?

Avel: Leif ... I'm sorry ... Nanna was here, she was with me, and I let her catch Rydrick 's checks!

Leif: Nanna ... No, as long as she's alive, we can save her! We drank it!

Avel: I left her with Martha ...

Leif: No ... What happened to Martha?

## Avel is scared, Nanna is alive

Nanna: Lord Leif!

Leif: Nanna! You are safe!

Nanna: Yes, yes ... somehow I did.

Leif: Is the leader with you?

Nanna: Avel, hi ... hi ...

Leif: Avel? Avel! No ...! How can this be done ... "

## Avel is scared, Nanna is dead or trapped

Leif: No one is here ... Are we being misled? Most of us were bad? Ah! These are ...! No! God, no! Leader! Avel Leader! After all you have done for me ... I am gone so far ... Why ... How can ...

## If Avel hadn’t been intimidated yet

Rydrick: H-How did you escape from prison ?! Men, take them! No, wait, kill them! Kill everyone! This baby will be released from the palace, and it will be mine! All your hands, go to the stadium and pour the ground with your blood! The hunter loves that woman and her rebels love pigs!

# Discussions are ongoing now

Welder, do you like Roderike? Do not be afraid. I am white.

Contents: 5-Bet ...!?

Air ... G-Radric in fact is magic, king. This is what the world does not do beasts last night ...

Welder, he, he, he ...

REDRIC: Ah, well, then, has the image of a warrior, prians Fiona: by contrast, the eternal pillar of the pillar of. Ahaha! We are no longer! The rock is safe!

# My map is amazing;

Swift: Glasses ... ndo. In terms of your identity ...

# Amazon site map;

Page: I'll be back, hero! And ... it would be difficult to destroy the western city, if necessary? No power can stop me from being a leader in heaven. When it ... ... ...

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's name didn't even get translated lmao


	8. 6. Move Away

#  Early

Siha: Prince Leo has arrived!

Moyo: August? What are you doing here?

August: Prepare to save, but not necessary. You should be healthy and healthy, but ... your heart seems to be beating faster.

Liszt: I don’t hate the kingdom more than I do now, in August. He took my parents out of this world and now he took my mother ... Rodrick is younger in his hand and doing the worst. Ogos, teach me to fight. I want to ... I'll do my best. Tell me what I do!

Seeha: ... the crystal woman's eyes turned to stone with evil magic. If you say so, you must accept that it does not exist, Prince Leff.

Liszt: What conversation? I don't know what happened to him?

August: Yes ... the nut contains sacred goods, workers who can change their ways of making money. But the enemy is part of us. The Archbishop of Liptai Manui sealed his staff and forbade anyone to use his blood.

Leo: Bloody man ... well ...

August: It’s just a rumor, but this temple is said to be the most remote place in the Yiddish Desert. Many fighters tortured Lipo and threw stones at him to keep him in the forbidden hall. Some say rebellious young men who died a few years ago in the Battle of Bella may even be found. If so, you may have the beautiful shape of Lady Ivel.

Life: This ... makes no sense! Nonsense, nonsense!

Siha: Isn't that right? What you call “absolute nonsense” are the standards of our world. Wondering how much free energy there is? Look around you! Thousands of children were abducted and sent to Bella on the island of Tarap, not thousands. In a place where culture is better, unlike speakers, they are easily responsible. From the monster you see all the girls.

Lev: How do parents feel about their children? Why not fight this?

August: Instead, people struggled with the problem. In addition to fighting for his master, the kingdom was powerful everywhere. But they are ordinary people with no real weapons! He could not follow the king's army like tigers! Those who are arrested and trying to kill, well! I think the best black flower magic groups use cruel techniques. Not only did they kill the rebels, they burned everything in their village. As a result, men and women lost the will to fight the Jaguars; Now they are much more than slaves. Make no mistake: the dark ages are approaching.

Life: will your cruelty end ...?

August: To the north of the theory are farms and beautiful skies, but there are dark clouds covering the sun around the area. ... Prince Lef, the obedience of Lady Evell is exciting, but there are many important things ahead. Northern Thrace needs heroes to support a man who confirmed the will of the people to fight and mobilize the army. Name the character you want, whether he is brave or smart, you have to overcome the obstacles in front of you. Fuck Prince, the bloodthirsty King Quan and the faithful young Ellie, his strength, his deeds live in you. Do you know what it means? When the successor to Leicester set up the barracks, all opponents of Northern Kingdom theory gathered behind him. If the same thing happened, the empire and Libya could be expelled from Thrace.

Fuck: I refused to break the law, but ... I understand your reason, August. It could be a complaint about the release of the theory if he could create Lions and lead his army to destroy the kingdom ... it was no less than Finn and I waited for what I remember. . August When you send me to my expert and mentor, it’s not hard, I don’t work. But ... is it possible to conquer the empire?

August: Okay, but save the details later. At the moment, we have to be very careful with our flight. Although I have to say Prince Leaf, I'm glad to hear from him a compromise.

Left: Soldiers should not follow us ...

August: It's good to cross the east gate, but you may have to travel to the temple city ... If the enemy notices someone, tell him to flee. Strong.

Leo: The enemy is not you

#  The next step only happens when Karin is alive.

Karin: If you want to avoid crossing the city, I'll turn my back on it. Herms and I can blow up all the walls at once.

Fuck: I'll leave it at that, but it's okay, Karin?

Karin: I can tell you that Hermes is ready for construction. Excavations often affect women in terms of how they affect them. A man is afraid of her. However, Herms is ready to give everyone a chance. I am a Pegasus man, so I have the strength to act

August: ... we have a good way to escape. Now the question is whether we should visit Castile.

#  Stop at the south gate of the city.

The man said, "Hey, are you okay? I heard the news. It's okay to quit while you're here."

#  Otherwise Ch 4x

The man said, "If you stay a little longer, Master Cedin will help us.

#  3rd day

Galsus: I'm sorry bishop. Of course, that was all I wrote.

Mask: Tell me, Gallas. Did you say you worked at Baron Roderick? What is this girl? What does that mean for you?

Galsus: ... everyone.

Mask: ... all that is said, Galsus. I understand the importance of being alone, but I would love to. Sir, I hope the battle will be generous with you.

##  (Saia and Marita are shown on the map)

Galsus: I didn't know your friend ... I never expected to see it in your face again.

#  5 rounds (if you do not play 4x)

Seed: Look! Prince Fuck is safe.

Maggie: I'm glad I overcame all the difficulties for you ...

Ced: You have to play the role of bait for the prince to escape. Unfortunately, everywhere ... there are many things that can threaten your security in this way, but Prince Reef has something to do with this money. We humbly ask for your support.

Maggie: You ask! We are with you, I thought.

#  9 rounds (4x while you are not playing)

Seed: We are approaching the border. I'm ready to go. We will soon send more soldiers to take care of us.

#  Day 15

Roderick: So I'm glad the famous Gallas merchant is finally here. Why did it take so long?

Galsus: ... what is there for me?

Roderick: Do you see those prisoners? He fled and was found turned upside down. Find the shed and use it with your sword.

Galsus: E! There is no need to complain about it. I showed you how weak I am ...

#  Front (south to south)

##  Like running away from Cliff Chi 4 Guidan

Owner: The people who helped Daddy Cliff, right? I am glad that Mr. Sedila trusts her friend. I don't understand if someone asks me, but ... I wish I did it in a rapper, but don't be humble now. Take it.

##  If you don't let Cliff escape

Aldman: Yeah, I don't think it's worth it ... Daddy Cliff doesn't come home, he's not a fighter, he's just an opponent. The sun rises in the east and we have no hope. What are the innovations?

#  Home page (top left)

##  Let the baby escape from the O4 guide4

Wife: Amagi helped her brother Bowie escape to another village. Don't you know these things? Listen, I don’t thank you. One day he did not remember his sympathy. But the words are simple. Here are some stories my family gave me when there were stars in the sky. Those who read them have supernatural powers, but they are hard to overcome. This helps you and no longer helps us.

##  I have to pull my neck

Woman: I ... I agree that Bowie didn't go home. This is not something anyone can do. Simuli. number. I would say ...

#  Home page (left to right)

##  If Lena survives Chapter 4 of "Guideon"

Man: Oh, I'm waiting! Girl, you are very lucky, Lena! ... Alas, I understand! Take this! I tried to clean the trees in the garden myself. The gods know what the cemetery really is, but it looks like a page from a history book. I think this is good, but there is no way to do it again.

##  If you don’t let Lena escape

Man: An army of salvation has come out! You left home, but Lena still has a chain. What hope do you have if you are not ready to save the girl?

  
  


#  Housing (center)

##  Of course, if you escape the S4 guide

Woman: Yes, the one who saved my daughter Emily. Oh, I have to find a way to thank you ... oh, I know! Note: This is a medal for shooting and bravery. It has been adopted for generations, but is subject to change. I can't smoke, I hope you are. If you do not receive this medal, no one will receive it.

##  If you can't walk Emily

Woman: Um, Emily ... where were you ...?

  
  


#  Home (top center)

##  If you can escape the apology in Chapter 4 of Gaidon

Hicks: "Hi, I'm waiting for you. I heard you rescued the baby map. Thank you, I was able to hide in a safe place with the other kids. This is the ax knight, Hicks. I'm. I think it's time to train Redrick." I'm struggling. "

##  If you can’t escape the excuse

Hicks: "Get out of my house! Have you ever called in the rescue army even though you haven't rescued your baby? Tired!"

#  Home (right hand)

##  You let Bella escape the side story of "Genesis 4"

Woman: I'm Bella Baby. I talked to the people who helped him. thank you very much! We’re so poor we can’t give you much, but it can disappoint me. If you like good people, you can drink a bottle of pure water. Enough to use a little inside.

##  If you don't let Bella escape

Woman: Bella ... you'll never go home ... look, she's far from you ...! I don't know why you expect something good ...

#  Fuck lets go of the card

Soldier: Baron Redrick, I'm sorry to say that Prince Fuck surrounded the house. It's running.

MAIN: And what are you doing, idiot? !! It looked like a mouse, but you couldn't stand it?

Soldier: We ... Sorry!

Roderick: Your excuse is as simple as your brain. He clearly needs a tall man ... he will send General Isiano and his fighters soon. He will lead an army in search of future rebels. If they run away from Trichy, they have no end to the problems they could cause ...

Soldier: Come on!

Redrick: Come on! It happened to the girl ... Marta, right? I haven't seen him since this mistake ...

Soldier: ... Baron Redrick, I know you ... I want to let you know when I feel better in the future ... Someone attacked the leader and sat down with me. I cannot forgive

Rederick: ... I swear I've never met a group of unwanted adults ... is there a joke about who's to blame? !!

Soldier: No doubt they were very clever, so they left the guards ... but we said we were selling swords, gills, near where they attacked. I have my complaints. Are you sure we can trust him?

Redrick: That ... Giles ...?

Soldier: Also, I know someone has seen Mark behind Giles. In principle, this is a sign of Oda. If this is the case, it means he is a member of the Ashton royal family ...

Ridrick: I wish. I already know your legacy. They are not stupid enough to use a sword without knowing anything about them. Instead, Isaac's royal family, Prince Shannon. As a result of his father's death, he is now the Reverend Prince.

Soldier: B - But Prince Shannon is one of the most rebellious leaders. Should I open this house to someone who shares blood?

Rederick: ... I think I should clarify. A relative of Caros was killed for his betrayal by Isaac by the royal shepherd's family. No one but Shanan Dada, King of Manan, leads the army that defeats them. Giles had problems from a young age. Do you honestly think this guy could help Shannon and her rebels?

Soldier: I understand your concerns ...

RADRIS: Ah ... so why did Gazos release the girl? He also has a notice board on his back ... heh, heh, heh ...

Military: Um, teacher?

REDRICK: You don't have to worry. Now we can't do anything with these women, but what about the price? Our liability takes into account the risk of loss. Do not respond unless otherwise stated.

#  Battle with Giles

"Sad for what he did. I lost ..."

#  Giles is defeated

"Ah! So here is ... you ... a very interesting person ... I can ... see ..."


	9. 7. Paul West

#  world map

In desperation, Leif Manster manages to escape. There were many members of the magic who promised to serve them with him. However, there is no time to celebrate: Liv's head is highly regarded and challenged by many hunters. Also, the Beast Knights intended to stop Levi and their forces were approaching dangerously ...

#  Open the cutting area

August: Prince Lev, The Monster Knobs arrive soon.

Lef: What should I do?

August: There are two options: First, you can escape the western mountains and lose the climbers. Second, continue further south and you will find Meath Castle. However, do not explain yourself first.

Leif: Ask for help W-Traction ?! This is stupid! This bad fear has lost everything to me: my kingdom, my mother, my father ... I will not have a cup in my hands!

August: Do you expect to fight the monster alone with the power of your pride? We are not fighting for your ideal revenge, to free the Prince of Thrace from the oppression of the empire. You say to yourself, "You do not have a problem that you do not want to deal with." Do you think that the only real solution to the problem is war?

Lev: ... what do you think you are happy with, what do you think we can believe in Thrace? Fits the kingdom!

August: When foreign invaders gather at your border, they will respond salty. I think it would be especially good to take revenge on General Hannibal Meath. He is a well-known military commander named "Thrace Shield". Who do you think can help Redrick's people?

Lev: ... I see. Find safety at Meath Castle and drive to Al Tahira.

August: Want to go to Al-Tahira ...? Does the city refuse to harass children? Is it a city surrounded by the army? Going with the limited energy we have now is death. Does the prince want the cemetery soon?

Lef: No smoke. My house is far from my house, as you know. The duke protected me for a few years, and the empire killed him for it. I have many friends in August. I will not let you!

August: Okay, but then we'll talk. Note that we are running now.

#  Shiva Ch 2 If you do not kill Gaidan

Eva: ... what is this?

Benefits: A Munster family hit the rebel camp. I discovered that the director had a young man, the Prince Prince, who was very important to him. There are boys, nice stones. Murder seems strange, but money is money. It has been a long time since we received such an award.

Eva: Hmmm …

#  Second change

Soldier: Hannibal Rack.

Hannibal: I saw the beautiful prison I left behind. Telecommunications require diabetes or anything

Army: Tardis was arrested on the eastern border on suspicion of racism, and is believed to be racist.

Hannibal: Well, we use wood.

Soldier: "No!" He is an impressive duck. Is the rural population of the Tracy Mountains different? This is not the case when hunting students and students.

Hannibal: Done. Go with the prisoner when necessary. Munster witness, racism. Rodrick It's possible to do that. There are two things to sell.

Soldier: I am a soldier.

#  Finnish style and style

Soldier: "No!" He is an impressive duck. Is the rural population of the Tracy Mountains different? This is not the case when hunting students and students. I also posted good people and fugitives. There is another difference.

Hannibal: Done. Go with the prisoner when necessary. Munster witness, racism. Rodrick It's possible to do that. There are two things to sell.

Soldier: I am a soldier.

Finland: I started as a "king" ... alas! That's important ...

#  Safe design and shape

Fine: I can’t attract the people who attract me the most. Return to sister Taha

Security: Finland

Finana: Great Prayer: Some of the paths I follow don’t require NASA staff.

Safety: I left Tara last year and did nothing for safety before the San Gim fire. If you help each other with the king, use Tara. I’m hungry, so let me swear

Finland: I see. Keep working until you lose the quality of your interests.

#  The form of Finland is dead. Collect and Safi is the god

Safi: I think Lord Leaf is a difficult man.

#  Second time (enemy)

Rodrick: We need people who change all directions. Agena, follow me and walk away. Here's how to put one foot in Meath Castle:

Eisenhower: Yes. But Trace is our best friend. Why do the Reformers need Meath Castle?

Rodrick: Don’t mix water with Trace and Empire water. Students, I don’t have to be friends. There are crimes for students and for support and benefit.

Eisenhower: Okay.

Frederick: “I don’t think it’s stupid, but we shouldn’t be exaggerating our son.

Eisenhower: Hey!

#  Eisenhower is comfortable with pre-students

Hannibal: Did the knights of Munster try to build the border? Did Rydrick carry out a terrorist attack with rape? Talk to Armored Force, Knights and join the Mies team!

##  (Like)

Roderick: Did you get it from H-Hannibal? All the warriors are back! Send to Monster

#  Questions (page, Finnish)

Finn: I finished my Leif! Ready!

Leif: Sorry, sorry, Finnish.

Finn: Are you worried? ... Of course not! You can not doubt it. I did not wait immediately with me.

Leif: we have to thank the doctors.

Finns: Magid ...? Ordinary people who are followers and have thought of him in the army use swords and who is ...?

Leif: a group of guerrillas from the north. And he vowed to serve Munster until the day of his release.

Finn: The most important thing is that they are stable. If you want something more than the promise of a stand for me. Now to me? But he did not see the ... Wonderful between them. Oh you ...

Leif: The content in Munster ... The ... The Loptr will rock. ... there is no reason they can not ...

Finn: In the spirit? ... was a challenge received? Leif ... Spare part. I do not know what to say ...

Leif: But do not let any of you leave the company. For the parents ... don't stop me from coming back. We all hope to find a change. Finn ... that's what I told you not to kill. I want you to stay with me at the exit of Munster!

Finn: My owner is happy! Didn't we learn more than a compliment about me? And it will be the end of a spear warrior!

Leif: Thank you ... ... Finn nm. When the sailor, ours, if we go?

Finn: General Panzeriter of Finland Hannibal was arrested and imprisoned in a dream. ... I suggested them to watch, but of all the beasts that are on duty and I am with you and they did not leave me.

Leif: And we have to send him. ... so guard and go to the palace to escape Someone can move the Tahara is on us. ... You lost the city, right? I say.

Signature: ... Badu Ah, my dear.

  
  


#  Questions (Nanna, Finnish)

Swift: Children!

Finishes: Nanni ...! You are fine

Quick: I'm fine. Mlanji protects me ... ...

Finn: Isn't it? I do something else then. You know ... if you have an idea, I'm here to listen.

Source: Father ...

Finn: Yes? How do you do it?

Swift: ... No, it does not matter. With permission.

Finn: Well, I do not see anything wrong with you. Ah ... glad to see you again, love. Try to be careful now the problems are not limited. I want to go with this would be difficult. Your magic is stronger than not seeing the rod of the Lord in His hand.

Quick: dad, of course.

#  Questions (Sophie, Shiva)

Security: Hmm? One hand ...

Club: sister ... First of all.

Wisdom: "Why did you do that?" I know it's not bad

Club: What is your job? I have a sword and I do not really have one. ... Now is the time to leave, bro. I find it hard to be out there.

Wisdom: I'm not going anywhere.

Club: ... Are you afraid of anything for the baby?

Wisdom: If that happened then we would all be in it. So I gave it to Prince Leif.

Club;

Wisdom: The high permanent loss of Leif to the Thracian lieutenant was. If you are going to sacrifice to save the life you do not have.

Club: Oh, brother ... you're crazy. ... also. And it is okay that he does not love the innocence of man.

Security: Hmm? So, was he an aid governor?

Club: Oh ... that's a joke, "But yes, I think.

Wisdom: I'm sorry ... I remember.

Club: May I ask you a question? What do you want? The lights are on today, do not laugh!

Wisdom teeth: I think I have around me: to be happy. If you want, if we do as laughter does, I agree with you.

Club: because I'm a fool .... ... You see, I think you knew my name. By the way, I'm Savaner Shiva. Why are you leaving?

Security: The Quick Sophie.

#  Home (top)

Home: "Are you going home?" Then you take the medication. If you take the poison beforehand, throw it at the wound and it will disappear. Western traitors used poisonous weapons. You will be happy to have a product like this. ""

#  Home (below)

Husband: Please, I can't say ... Don't take me ... Anything? Aren’t you on guard at the palace? Uh ... so forget what I said.

#  House (above the store)

He said, "If you have time, why not Nansha? If you fight for victory, you will be rewarded with money. It's a great way to test your skills. Don't get on the board as well. Choose to go, go." I hope this helps. "

#  Cath Asano

"Do you think an antagonist will kill me?"

#  Defeat Izano

"How crazy ... I can't ... I don't trust you"

#  Ready Pages

Hannibal: Yes, your team wants to be your Monster, but I understand your reason.

Leo: Most of us live in a coastal city. I was arrested and several children were released from the royal prison. Then the kings of the earth saved me and made me fall, and we followed their path.

Hannibal: C ... w ... no one thinks it's fake. What is your name

Leo: Hannibal knight in your position.

Hanib: Ch ... w ... you split up several times

Leo: Are there any similarities? What do you usually mean ...?

Hannibal: Don't worry. Best of all, what will you do after eliminating this monster?

Survivors: We make saints to destroy the city. I have a lot of friends who need help.

Hannibal: Draw a road map of the central mountains?

Leo: That was my goal, yes. As criminals, we are certainly not in danger of crossing real boundaries.

Hannibal: Is that true? I was warned that most thieves live in their homes. Don't get excited

  
  


#  When they are alive in Halwan, Orion or Ronan

Leo: Thank you, team. Would you be free now that he was a prisoner? You are my best friend.

Hannibal: Oh, yes. The children bring the prisoners here!

Soldier: Yes then!

#  Halwan, Orion and Ronan say they are alive

Hello: Princess Leo! Sissy, she helped, right? I could have been in Vienna to do anything I did.

Killer: Fill up the fools! Next time they see you, what will you do to them?

Ronan: I'm sorry, Prince Leo ... I don't think I'm brave ...

Hannibal: "Oh, something ..."

##  (Look for good meat)

Hanib: Guy, let it show dead. There are many dangers in mid-elevation areas - which is why Mount Frederick is the most dangerous and the biggest victim today. If you mess with those hugs, you’re going to die. You must see Mount Asa.

Asa: Yes sir. Trust me!

Leo: Most of the time, you don’t have to hire friends. We don’t have to climb a mountain like Mount Frederick. I'm sure we can find ...

Enlarged: Strict! It is a great honor for me to be a part of this.

Brochure: ... if you insist, I appreciate your help.

Aso: Don't think!

Hannibal: Mr. Place, you better start. He will live.

Leo: Yes, General Hanib, thank you very much. I will never forget our kindness!

#  If you registered for Queerp Chapter 3

Querry: Sign up, good morning!

Brochure: Alas, you are one of those children, camping in front of the city of California ... What are you doing here?

Corby: General Hannibal and Abbey. When we meet again, I will prepare a thank you letter. This is an incredibly powerful writer full of magic for you.

Leo: Thank you! He is very generous ...!

Hannibal: Mr. Place, you better start. He will live.

Leo: Yes, General Hanib, thank you very much. I will never forget our kindness!

  
  
  



	10. 8. Fieldrick Hill

#  world map

The rest corresponds to the leaf Forna Unique and Western Head. Hannibal general guide to every soldier who gave his birds in the mountains of danger. Were now almost within the hill-country Vivornauke you are, my Father, to my own place, and the total of thieves to know.

#  open the move

Carrot: eaters, you can feel the wind and cold in the mountains. Note: We are in the mountain Willork.

Lev: your precious help spoiled food. Hannibal it ought to go, we can not find it here.

They inspire the air: he shall not return to me of the Thracians and to live on. Hannibal notify me in my thoughts and happy.

Lev: What?

Carrot: Corruption is usually hand of a fool do you think of some? He also knows that there are half as Mark. The roundness of the things that concern by the rumors of Leinster, his successor in the long run. I have reserved to mean the command of a body, combine their forces in our fight. So that on that day, hoping that I shall come - and not the mouth - the opportunity to be called by the should unite and put me to be free. Again the world will be free!

Lev: place? You like the water and the salt?

A man would bribe: this is indeed so. For a man born in Leinster the jury to the court of rebuilding. Was killed in the war, my father and mother, and his mother by Hannibal General. Ah ... but I rude? If the Prince Leaf compete, then you just want to backup, and when the House Leoster our control.

Lev: Honestly, I'm not sure that you are now looking for a better offer. I do not know if I have not the strength to get to the back of Leicester, and now I just want to Tara there is no help.

For the cadaver of: Leonester while fighting as a sign that he does not care. Oh, but if we want to go somewhere saying. Assuming that you have to take an oath, I suggest you look's house at General Hannibal.

Lev: Oh! Hannib general seems not to be the owner of the high mountain village ...

A man would bribe: it is not, it is my face, as a safe haven for these things to the people of the country: Leinster, in very many of them that have escaped out of the clan. There, the leader Eoum Hannibal was on a horse.

Lev: E. heard this right? Periodically ...? ! Duke can not believe it ... ... Duke is still alive?

Rot: For all the O God, find yourself. we go?

Leif: Absolutely immediately! ... Once again, as in Doris Duke was not waking up.

September: I will go emergency, in order to have a mom yet. It is in the area of Dagangan thieves robbers seemed ready for the next street. Lord, what would you ask?

Lev: Do not say it. How come Calion, but it looks like Duke have to wait. Can you help protect his friend?

Rot: Ha! And I do not need to ask, sir, if you do not want them to help'm worried? However, this is interesting ... This is part of dabtint and is protected in that town. What is the rebellion ...?

##  (Photos, and turned it into Lumiaier Unknown)

Ron: me, it's okay to pay. You can hire employees successfully farms all day long, but not in the army.

Gomez: Change the plan. If a group of people coming this way, you want to put some oil on the elbows. He for me, I do not know what could he have to abandon the inside, far from royal. You will receive a full refund for the completion of this work.

RU, my people: that condemn, and ... well, that is, not in the bright spot, but too great a thing cost money, but if they wanted to stay at.

#  16 Shipping

Romer: I don’t know if Gomez will survive this child forever. Well ... it’s important. Don't participate, or nobody knows ...

#  Questions (Ortini, Marty)

Martin: Martin Yellen (Marty Yellen), you don't know ... wait a long time to run to the winners and the mountain

Osini: Ha ha! Wait ... Shishi, man!

What witness is sacred? Marty did nothing. I never heard that name

Osin: For Michael, the area where the cheese looks best on the screen is affected. Why not

Santos ... Maybe this is my opinion, believe me! Do you have any ideas for Gomez? Make me ...?

Osini: Okay! Come on, Michael! Go to town! Would you like to meet Dagedar for this job? Or a leader? When you see the difference, he will teach everyone that you are a murderer and not a praying king.

Michael: is too early. I'm a boy ... Did you know that boys walk? He learned foam from his father and * * * breathed * yes, yes. What's happening to me ...

Osini: ... Are you with us now? Can we help you fight criminals?

Martyr: And what war stopped the thieves? Where is Gomez? Eh ... you, I ... ah ... yes

Osini: Ah! Martyr, don't confuse me! As a woman, tell her: is she with us or is she with us?

Michael: I'm with you! Can I help you fight criminals? Please don’t cry with me

#  Question (Alfan Marty)

Martin: Martin Yellen (Marty Yellen), you don't know ... Expect a lot to run towards the winners and the mountain,

Alpha: Yes. Michael ... what's up?

Martin: What witness is sacred? Marty did nothing. I never heard that name

Alpha: Michael, Michael, you can really lightning. Look at my situation. Why didn't you ...

Santos: ... Maybe this is my opinion, believe me! Do you have any ideas for Gomez? Make me ...?

Alfan: He did it for me! Michael, did you hear? Who quietly went to the nearest town? What reason should you give?

Marty: Marty doesn't remember! No problem ...

Alfan: Okay ... Okay, let's join the team. One: "Ask Commander Degdar what to do. You're a common thief now."

Marty: W. If you say it like G ... I guess I mean wrong ...

Afan: you’re still a free friend, right? So do we have to fight like a brick, friends?

Side: ...

Alpha: Miguel!

Martyr: If then, sir! "Yes sir;"

#  Fight books

Sorry for this opportunity, but it's not fair. You don't know - you know. "

#  Too many resources

"Thomas Press .... Sorry, Min-Pop didn't come, I went home ..."

#  The Romans were saved

"No, I don't care, you didn't grow up. Yeah ... he stole it. He'll find my honesty to help."

#  Marty War

"I'm sure it will be a little ..."

#  Hit Marty

"What, why ...? ... What should I do?"

#  Free white

"Um ... I know you're wrong, right? I don't want to fight you in public, but I have nothing, you're correcting!"

  
  
  
  
  


#  After you hit the card

Life: is the end, I think ...

September: You do not seem to be being chased by pirates.

Life: Exact life struggles to stop the disease ...

September: he reminded me of another saying: "Pegasus, who rules over a thousand dragons, can defeat thousands of bears ruled by Pegasus." Man is nothing but his universal power, Oh, King and God, of a conscience that can do good, bad evil: the book ... People can not harm people. Here we are all in crisis. This applies to all armies, large and small. For example, where people live, there is a leader. ... I do not understand, Prince Bread?

Leif: ... yes. It must be a heart document.

#  When he joined the army

September: the applicant is Prince Life, who is not responsible for the criminals.

Life: sees me ... wait, is it the pirates' fault? Thrace is white, dressed in the chest, now what?

Author: There are rumors that you have nothing to do with it. Hold your head and stop.

Leif: no Bloodshed takes place today. I agree: both the questions they asked me and the words I could move freely.

Author: Can you move freely? ... Oh, what a hard game it was when you received the shameful message of grace and the dragon of the enemy?

Leif: Before I got here, I had to choose whether to survive or not to get help from my opponents. ... I know how it is. Do you think children have a wife? If you kill them, they will be on the road. What do you need?

Author:

Leif: I'm sure you do it yourself. Based on what I know, I know who you are or what you need to do and I do not need to be a refuge. That's why I have to know that I watch them.

Author: ... Ask a question.

Leif: Sir, in the palace with your daughter Dagdar Tanya, where are you?

Reputation: ...... do not contact them. Gomez had to do what our boss answered. In other words, it is not in their mind, but it is not. I would say he worked until his death.

Vida: Thank you. He saw Mount Augustus and the dragon was destroyed immediately.

September: ... as you wish.

Author: ... sorry for the inconvenience, this is important.

#  When the dead Tanya / Doug are trapped alive

Leif: Dagdar! That's wonderful!

Dagdar: Well, I ... It prints life! Hey, look here. I'm sorry, he dragged you to a strange place ... he's coming to rest, isn't he?

Leif;

Crisis: ... What happened to the prince?

Leif: First of all ... it doesn't work. ... I can not save her husband. I can not save him ...

Dagdar: who, what? ZOE! Is it true or wonderful? In this case, will not the grave leave you?

Fuck: There is nothing that Leigh can do. ... not strong enough or fast enough ... if you have the strength to be good? What to do? What can I do?

Dagdar:

Leif: If ... if ... if you did something, maybe ...

Dagdar: 16 I will do it, sir! He is sick.

Leif: Coma

Dagdar: I already told you, sorry. Look, I'm shouting. "I can not wait for the situation to go wrong," he said. "That is right, prince, it is difficult.

Life: 500-Dagdar ...

Dagdar: Of course, it is difficult now. In any case, do not worry, I will help you. Evel has only one deputy, but he needs even more time at the end of the war. EH: Fear never dies, right? Take one to open your eyes.

#  He is alive if he dies / is imprisoned with Tania

Scene: A ... life!

Leif: Tania ... it's up to you.

Scene: Yes, I guess ... not really. Only after his death did he realize that I was his father. He said that with the village ... it has changed. In the past, his father was buried with so much unnecessary violence ...

Leif: I understand ... listen, Tania, I'm sorry to be like my father ... this is yours ...

Live: "No, Dad, he ... everything seems to be going well. If something dies, you can not believe it.

Leif: What will Tania do now? If you have no other plans, maybe ... maybe you can go with us.

Alive: ... do you have to come with me?

Leif: Why? They always greet us here

Live: yes ... yes, you need it. Use light colors. Thanks!

  
  



	11. 8x. Mali Siripa

#  remove the image

Dagdar: ... Tanya, it's time to leave. When you look great region.

Live: it is not the father! When he was going to leave!

Dagdar: see the desolation of the living here. But this now, not me.

Live:, Might live, I can not stop ... I know ... to me,

Gomez: Well, Thou to me hast thou at all and did not tell me think about the divorce, the answer that which was written. No, that's just the way out of the box.

Dagda: Listen Gomez! There is no need to fight. Think of resisting.

Welin: by no means, 'I repent, Dagdar did he go? The world is the power of being itself is not to come here. Nothing is grown! Fitness to school like cutting into the rock. He wanted to fill his belly to be defrauded Eyvel this ugly. The little arms around him! Saying, Hurt not the true secret of? I'm embarrassed brother

Dagda: What do you think, Father? ' Let me think salt and what color his hocin value itself? Do you know what you do not trust, For I know this. Honestly, I am not able to believe that I am in her chamber. However, in the year I've put you on the roof ...! It is alright! You need a big fight, you know.

#  History (Orsini, Tanya)

Orsin: Ask! You are safe'm worried about is ... you come here?

Live: who will invite you perform on stage? ! No one wants to worry about.

Orsin: because there is nothing, or it can be a help to me? In order to show that if you later in the wrinkles on the earth.

Live: Which? ! I have prayed for him? When I began speaking with me, he does not say something unto thee? Uh, that fact is, all the time? Moderate Orsin fuse ready to fight. You can be a friend today ...

Osin: Ah! Wait, wait, stop crying, huh? As for me ... I ... ... that I'm glad to know you. So um ... anyway ...

#  Articles (page, Dagda)

Leif, Doug! Good morning!

Dagda: Well, I ... Prince Leif! Hey "in this matter." We're sorry to bother you ... What is Eyvel? To become you?

Leif: ...

Dag: Prince ... what did he do?

Leif is looking in Munster. ... I do not have the power to keep. Except it be that I can not ...

Dagda: What? ! Please Leif! Whether true leader and a child? What will you do?

Leif: I can do nothing. ... For me that I am strong enough not to run fast and weak ... what can I do? What do I do?

Oh Dagda: ...

Leif: ... Yes, I am also doing other things if maybe ... ...

Dagda: Small! You are very wrong

Leif: O-

Dagda: Well, to put it excuse now. ... For me, I do not think things are going well. "And he bought it. By the way, sir, you are a very strong man. He tried to keep him there?"

Leif: 500-Dagdar ...

Dagda: In this way, there is no doubt that he has a child by you is concerned now. But do not worry, they came to help. Eyvel to replace the not all of them, but the place prevailed to go far away. Well, and the captive, is not dead, is he? We are going to Eyvel.

#  The Great War

You know, don’t underestimate the Gomez I did.

#  Very influential for Gomez

"500-Yes, but sir ... I apologize to the hungry and you're crazy about them ..."

#  It turned out great

"Why ... I just want to help satisfy you, you know? I've found a way to keep your foam ..."

#  After playing cards

Fuck: Mercy and Dagda are really men, but they pretend to work to make money ... why?

August: Is there work in August and no scenes? Now the world is empty. These were the Thessalonians, led by many of their peasants. It was left to him by the parents who stole important items. So his simple idea is that by investing regularly, you won’t steal if you’re hungry:

Fuck: But in his horror his children and later his parents

August: How do you know? As you run, stay the same for the rest of your life, but the pain of hunger will not discourage you. When do you plan to eat in government?

Fuck: Where's my food? I do not know. You don’t have to worry about hunger.

September: We are glad you came with your friends and family in September. He went out to prove he had the same idea, so I got the man. It looks like it has the southern hemisphere ... the land was chosen to be near the top of the mountain between Mount Rome and the other rocky slopes. Around the corner. Their father talks about the environment they want and the moral violence between them. Because your believer sold you to a fertile man and put him in your mouth, give it to another colleague, but that is not enough. But the biggest problem is the crisis, some of which are caused by hunger, so everyone understands. The people of the mountains allow young people to follow this trend. This is the case in southern Italy.

Fuck: Leafti’s food source in northern Greece, a corn-rich city, had a lot of corn.

August: Northern Greece faces a long-standing problem. In early December, new trade came to a halt in the ancient Syrian mountains. The food is highly protected.

Fuck: ... Why, when in the north!

Miss: Date? But as in the war, Nerondon, one of the children and an owner of the area 100 years ago, was better than any other mine. The people of Sri Lanka have freedom. They don’t want to be associated with the two people I know and feel like I hate them because I think the enemy is happening. Over the next year I left the officers ’house, especially the house where people helped make me feel better.

Fuck: ... I said an army was formed at Teth, but the soldiers were brutally defeated in all areas. But what do these processes create, if there is anything, and what is wrong ...? It is one of the kingdoms of the South and the North ...

August: Sorry to come back again and again, it seems difficult. He is the leader of the sacred symbol of Bolg. The winds of northern Greece are influenced by selfish and future leaders. You need to know how to imitate others. If nothing else, a man-made correction is important, not yours. You have to learn enough.


	12. 9. Erbs Njöruni

# On the world map

And Leeds, on the Army Corps mountain, intercepted a dam for the Vyadrek, which our efforts combined in honor of the Leonster. Mountain village The mountain leaf paved the way for Hannibal, where it has now been removed from the leaders of …

# Turn on animation

Pros: Wasn’t I Merlak?

Merlak: Blackbirds are a gift

The advantage of the Italian took: Oh ... thieves and not to torture the Thracians? Ordinary thieves are fools.

Encourage him: for that he is very foolish, and to say, my father, has the great importance of being the case, does not mean.

Shaker: If you don’t, then that’s worrying the whole kingdom, so how little is it? It was also a long journey with me

Encourage him: in fact, at the same time, my father was so happy that we were able to be for a while, me,

Shaker: I hope it doesn’t hurt us in good contact with a virgin who doesn’t want to lose anything valuable capital.

Encourage him: Father, I have of your grace, which he has only as an example,

Shaker: bo; while his friend, and possessed by all the throne, in order to help him if he wished to win, Arcturus and Orion, who,

Encourage him: what I don’t want to become the backbone of my parents ’lineage, I’m capable of

Shaker: Plus, Theresa, she has a good future. The richness of the fruit of the deepest secrets of the mountains from north to south, and with much more In fact, according to the riches of the. Lorem's decision is not just one but two half-joined ... I'm looking forward to going home, and Diana from the northern hemisphere. ... even though it gives me hell

Animation: ... Why not?

Advantages: anima ...

Animation: Anime, really?

Benefits: ... and back and forth by the wind changes Merlak

Encourage me: my Lord, what do you want?

The process: can't do anything to you, Merlak?

Merlak: Ha! Father insult?

The advantage of the Italian took: But it has already happened, I will give the rest of the forces. Don’t get me wrong, the last three hosts should be aware that the same is a thief.

Merlak: sir, leave me alone

## (Photo crossing and taking selfie Doris)

Sarfina: me! Thracian army! Floods in the south!

Dorian: Travante So ... and I finally noticed that I hadn't changed any military experience in the tube ...

Sarfina: forgive me, I am against them and take care of them with me and for themselves,

Dorian: wait! Statement of General Hannibal. It is from this that there is fighting between Prince Lef Fina and, to return to Munster, he is very strong. We have to endure to stay away ...

Sarfina: I understand that if I don’t care, I’m about to create a defensive bonus from the collar. Ken! Alba! Rhodes! Do we have to move forward? Bring me?

## (Change to cause Leif)

September: this city is near us Prince Leaf

Lef: what's wrong? These soldiers are not the chief captain of the Dorian Nicks

September: eh? ... explosion? Stay tuned and your arm is something like this, Prince Levy, the Thracian army

Lef: No, right? If this is not the village under the protection of General Hannibal?

September: may be there having their own species, that is, when Hannibal, who challenged them to fight ...

LEF: will not hear it in August. General Hannibal was a faithful man who should not do

Augustus: alive ... which should be done immediately. If the buildings collapsed and left their mark on the village it is, or will be, the hope of returning it to Leonster.

# Talk (Leif, Selphina)

Serfina: Prince Leif Oh! Alas, too long, sir? Drive Serfina!

Leif: Selphina, yes! We can really?

Selphina: ... Prince Leif part of this is probably a dream ... Lord, when I last saw you, you were the host boy child is fed back through my tunic lap ... you're pretty young. Home ...

Leif: Oh Selphina Please cry ... I think you Dorias the king was dead, to protect me. I do not think you'll ever see you again. ^ I met mother and brother. The soil is the servants of my relatives and they could not find it. Rakisis to see a mother and a sister, as I see myself. , Forasmuch as this is not the place to deal with. I understand that not scary ...

Selphina: yet not I, I was informed that there are no truths Prince Leonster. Lord, I will trust your words. I do not think ... in the struggle. Charles?

Leif: you scared me ... I do not ... Isaac was returning from the trip.

Selphina: I can not listen to you. . . Do not despair. Is it lawful for to live in a kind of art, and he lives well. I hope you find him one day Prince Leif. Finally, we can meet again, right?

# Talk (fender, Serfina)

Serfina: the Finn! Time is up.

Finn: quit! Are you a friend or an enemy

Serfina: the Finn, have you forgotten? During Serfina!

Finn: Serfina? Chief Dorias daughter?

Serfina: Yes.

Finn: I do not say ... where is the last one he saw ... and put your head;

Serfina: hope you like the woman in the last ten years. I know.

Firm: heap? ! That is an old dog! Ah, what are you doing more to work, you must not take away from me.

Selphina: I'm afraid you'll see them again. And Tahra, trying to help defend the city.

Firm: ... but when he calls it a lot better, it's necessary to think.

## (The following section only work if you speak before Selphina Leif)

Serfina: Hampoo. He does not hide your happiness with my husband, you see, but you can not combine the two words. I have views of women, nor does it matter, that it is not changed.

Finn: he does not? I do not know what ...

Serfina: What? But always remember leaving Mrs. Washington. You can go alone. Was the pain in her face as the sun went down.

Firm: ... I do not know what you want ...

Serfina: No, I know the fender, but you do not know how.

Firm: ... Selphina again to meet us for the first time in ten years. Not required for a chat.

Selphina Ah ... I'm sorry. As long as you have the right to sue for me to leave without cause.

Finn: I do not ... know. ... We can talk about it later. Today we are on the battlefield.

Selphina: ... Absolutely, the Finn.

# The dialogue (Carrier, Surfin)

Goalkeeper: Sarfina track I'm back.

Selfina: owned, my Carian! Thank you for all of them.

Goalkeeper: Evil woman, do not worry, I hope I can do more ... normal for me, for they may hope to the efforts they have been in. Prince Leaf, I just want to help, but only in order to serve to him: I am able to do anything ...: I have learned that it is not

Selfie: after the death, indeed, not a work of patience, I am against thee turn not thou, why should anything before it,

Death: inheritance? It is a beautiful mom page

Sarfina: your mother sent me to the sword's called when you chose the old and she told me they gave him

But the contrary: I am Mure?

Selfina: and the fact that it was the young and the sick. Unfortunately, if that is the case, you liked this page, the page ... Your father died in the war used to him.

Carrier: Father F's home page ... ... Leonster use it!

Surfin: This is a magnitude that is a lot, to rely on the flesh of your flesh with the effort to use it,

The evil: that in this way, as he wills? Thank you Mrs. Surfin!

  
  


# The fifth change

Muralac: What? The thief does not collapse? provides eyeglasses

# 23 years

Philippe de Commines: A fool, what are you doing? And with all join, thieves! To send unto them, If I want to die with a sword,

# Mark contests

"... You are a criminal normal? What happened here?"

# Free you from Markle

"Please forgive me, Travang King ..."

# House foes

September, Leif Prince, I have bad news. We know that I'm sorry ... ... city into ruins

Leaf: Are you coming back? Duke Doris ... ...

September: the rest of this huge lions fled ... now entered the realm of debate. Without them, can not be, I am afraid that ... Leonster are restored, are ...

# After hitting card

Letter: brows!

Given: Price Fuck ...? I am happy to see you many years, but what happened ... and ... and made a handsome boy.

Fuck: Finn, what have I to do with thee, as existing, without your sacrifice, I can not tell me, ...

Dario: ... Oh, this is not true? Surprisingly ... I ... I ... Well, I have lost a very easy this year.

Fuck: ... leader Dario, I think you understand ... Ah! Your hands! Do not tell me ...

Dario: Oh, right! Out! Little attention had been and had been ... is sweet only to the altar of the Old Testament, there is no sense of shame to burden the.

Fuck: Alloster? I was able to run it ... ... it's safe awful! Why should I now? How many people will help me for free? Fuxa! Even all of you to give me ... ...

Dario: Yes! Letter high, so too does the message is like the Old droplets help you now, though not hurt me because I do not feel it. I do not know that they need to protect us, but we are still a lot of work to do. I understand that you want to help him. This is the same with us, to do less. I Sevince city. THRASEA and men, between you and army, now under the banner of corruption Enzur. Tinkle with your fingers when an army outside of New York, the state Leonester is in charge. accept

September: If ..., tinkle with your fingers when the army stopped the attack. Very concerned ...

Fuck: Literature, suspicious

Darius: and a letter from the leader to begin to prepare, give me to delve deeper into this incident.

Dario: Well ... the husband is the good life, and they stopped ... for rebellion? He teaches ...? What do you Dracoconite (the woman) to say fingers the Thracian army? The fruits of so much personal information?

Anime: Listen to all the soldiers, Johann Now it is a queen of the writings of Therese of animates him, animates him! I want to meet Hannibal present! But the husbandmen, nor thieves, the thieves spread out from the protection of the district. Cut the sword? now Uninstall


	13. 10. Christmas Rifle

the board

Fiana freeblades are valid and were powered by Leonster by the developer. In short, the times, to the right, suddenly released the heavy siege from the army and Tahra led the battle. It limits the freedom of Thrace, the power that transcends a small hole, the infinite transcends the famous hill ...

#  Sumt

Olwin: called at the usual time of change?

Height: N? And today, what are you watching Alven, guys? GtAlle climbed the highest mountains in the morning.

Mark: This is George Kemp's General Counsel. The evacuation must continue … Emilie has joined the Frederick course which tends to strengthen his Dandrum 1 Kempf.

Height: You were dominant in growth, but that's not enough, George W. Kempf Spring ... it hurts. From a boy, freedom of thought and an honest young man is the most common thing. Creating Sussex is the most common water. It can take a lot of natural power and the screens are not clean. It's a general: what about the sister? If you are a godly man, something, you think you are given the blood in it. You look ugly.

Olwin: George Kemp, all great owners, is my brother who is very competitive. And people do not realize that it was a war plan.

Height: It's about the age of young men and women too, through it all ... and decision making.

Olven: brother, and like my lord the wind, but I do not.

Kaifu: What do you think is the reason for hating General George Kemp?

Olwin: What? Why? Hunting, because there is no grace, but a source of hatred;

Height: Yes! I can not? I agree that you must defend it. George Kemp does not know whether north and south.

Olwin: 1 ... I do not mean that it has nothing to do north and south?

Length: ... yes. Walks to listen to them for a very long time, but not morally good. What do you do in time to sing?

Olwin: Thank you for the support you get from me ...

##  (Item changed too much)

Dorian: Leaf Government Office to Protect Thrace's Legacy Boundaries for Christmas.

Booklet: The purpose of the enemy and elasticity can be changed to a purpose that corresponds to what we know ... and makes us?

De Dor; what they do, however, pretend not to worry about the rear gun in arms, do not do much mystery: but the town square. I'm sure that makes him strong enough to eliminate the skill. If not, you can not.

Booklet: What do you want to control?

Doris: First attacks the power and control between the three armored vehicles and then starts the unit. Again, this could be more powerful: the military, the question was whether it would immediately work at all levels. Too brown ...

Package leaflet: which is better?

De Dor: and that was a third of them. Are you a drug addict? I can not say that both of these methods are not written by Prince Leaf.

#  4 infliction

Height: Together with the Holy Spirit, Lady Olwen valley, is being challenged; You do Dandrum robbed before - watching the enemy.

Olwen: If you agree with the general, it is better for you to fight here!

Height: With the Holy Mrs. Olwen to me, but there are some things that are promised. It is to increase the honor, and power down the wall of Dandrum

Olwen: I can not give up, have you? I need your help to avoid the valley, and if it takes only a moment ...!

Height: With the Holy Ghost ... and - where you promise to leave the war for the next Dandrum castle.

Olwen: Thank you, General? Frederick is coming!

Marcus: Ha! I know Mrs. Olwen!

#  6\. cromadh

Olwen: I can not wait for the need to educate their children ... We would also mention this Dandrum already been a horse. Together with the Holy Spirit, general can, with the ability of the soldiers I am to meet you, and I will pay. But the ... are you?

#  Gloria smiled

"What's that mean ?? Why did we do wrong?"

#  Cicero, long

Q ...! Oh ... it's over ... "

#  Long-term feeding

"For your love away the rebel? Why do you ask her? ''

#  Olven added

"Rebell: Listen to me, just leave the kingdom"

#  Marcus struggling

"What do you think, you can step chilliness house?"

#  After clicking on the folder

##  Gloria grabbed him

Doris: This general ... every registered citizen.

Leif: But the house was a military battle, and his brother Frig was here for the first time ... he fought the battle with honor. However, the hardness of the bones that make up a small part of this area affects the filling of the retina ...

Dorian, yes. The building will be inhabited by the esteemed Jugdral families throughout the exhibition. Discipline, the order of the troops, the receipt of the accompanying document was a disgrace and the prestige of the street horses. Instruct all other standard soldiers about these things. These are special because the enemy was one of the biggest battles he had with Prince Life. This is a very good app.

Leif: Oh ...

Dorian: yes. Our saint speaks until the end of the war, but only as a reward; and a young boy struggling with a duel of various effects. You can enjoy it many times. Leaving honorary members.

Life: A proud institution ... With these words: I don't know if I can do it, you want to prevent the plague.

##  That Gloria was killed and released

Leif: In the battle of August, he saw himself fleeing in the middle

September: Women's rights activists. This is a very dangerous enemy.

Leif: What is Leif?

September: He agreed, but fear overwhelmed Dandrum Fort to take us to the meeting.

Leif: And we see the enemy ...

September: I like it. Dandrum poured sand, so it did not look like a castle, it is considered impossible and still works like earth today. Combine that with the first tip you give them, and then you have the opportunity to give them beachwear. The community is not tired, and the need means more time to prepare. On the contrary, I'm afraid it's too late to grow up ...

Life: I know ... But we can't go to the mountains any other way.

September: seems to be in the hands of the people we mentioned above, dear Boss. If he had reached Tahrir at that time, Kastelnuovo Dandrum would have been considered.

Leif: Then went out into a small room and said he knew her. If we wait, we will be safer. But are they for us, and are they the basis for everything you do?


	14. 11. Forty Dundrums

#  In a world map

But deleting the pursuit of the enemy, the kingdom of the end of the column. Night had begun to the celebrity of their troops, they attacked, but no as well as: the Castle of Dundrum, in my case, it seems that memorable war of Thrace, as in front of them. Without which it can arrive at the Castle of the army of the Dandrum ...

#  bad

Olwin: you do not fight the enemy at Castro logo! If you do not send the patient is almost dead General Gloria! Just say the word and pull up first? Sandals men ...!

George Kempf: you say that this enemy, "and the servant has not gone anywhere," protection is a book around, but that was? Remember what are the responsibilities? Of these little ones; for I am me always: a lion, a great and a great household. Oh, wait, no thanks to me? I hope that happens, but it does not make sense ... If you are looking for a job, it must be "out" Therefore, we do not remember, or you have disabled soldier, Nick, who do not understand too much!

Olwin: I have come to tell it to you because it is unable to do anything? Ye! To surround us, he draws the person who uses me, of course?

George Kempf: one with "attack" plot just as we have a house? I think it is a girl? 12 houses and protected by fortifications Dandrum Buttons Battalion, is useful. As stones outside the home; Not to be able to cast from the enemy with an army of twelve do not know how. It can reduce our condition?

Olwin: What will cause the earth peace !! The phalanx to be dangerous, but there are other distress

George Kempf: outsiders who or what plans are big old? Also, how long you can last?

Olwin: anyone? Great camp, you will be more ... ...

Georg Kempf: thou art near in one who is betraying me, it sprang. For the execution of disrespecting men. It remains a shame, the same form of words Before I warn you as to lead to underestimate the one I have. Your boss is really ready to contempt? You have better things to understand, I agree with you, except on account of some cause or other to try it. You take an active part in the work of the kingdom?

Olwin: teach ...

George Kempf: Really? But do not you face the backbone to support your voice.

Olwen:

Georg Kempf: You are an ordinary or a girl, inasmuch as it is out of the blood, and by the sword, by the sword, and I will not to go to war to join the Military Academy. Are ye so foolish, they do not know, whom I am glad to see the world the figure of the great ones are ... You do not understand. Suddenly, and the real weapon that you ask your brother to help you.

Olwin: How do you come to me?

George Kempf: Hmm? It is not difficult to understand? He said: "it is believed every Reinhardt!"

Olwin: ... you!

George Kempf: Oh, how you take care of you ... Also, the Rehird biggest problem is the knowledge that even women!

Olwin: Be quiet! The injury is not able to take his brother here ...! You!

George Kempf: Yes! If you wish to take me, You are setting your mind on the sword, the weak? Emma? Also the olives, and I will put upon, and taken and shall cast them into?

Shepherd: So, General! Mrs. Alwain bonds to the Empire? You want to take?

Olwin: Sit ye here for ... how to ... ... the public disrespectful of the camp,

##  (Olwin sae)

George Kempf : Aupa! But if it’s hard, save it for a friend. And Reinhart’s deceptive actions and natural respect for his sister; Look at his face when he disobeys wisdom! Ahhh!

##  (Marcus Hall)

Mark: Kempf General! Talk to me about yourself!

Georgie Kempf: Frederick, dear child, look no further. Problems?

Marcus: There is no change in the game. What do you want Lady Olwen? This is a greater punishment than a sign of contempt for our warrior, it is true! And it is my responsibility to return. Lord, release him immediately. Otherwise, I had no choice but to tell the truth about Queen Ishtar.

George Kempf: "Personal and Social Destruction?" Nonsense! Wherever you are, Sir Wolwen draws his sword to attack me. He wanted to give it to me

Mark: Hey, why not ?! What can’t happen? And if that doesn't happen ...

Kempf: Above, Friedrich's sword punishment, do you have any soldiers who don't know what those laws are? I'm thinking of the death penalty ...

Sanson: ... is it finally yours? Your laziness is not a number ...

John Kempf: as Judge Olwin may be able to fulfill his duties. Work with them to deal effectively with those who are getting married. And beware: it’s not just the law, it’s the punishment. You see, the same reason I did during the war can’t be given to anyone, regardless of the consequences, wouldn’t I close the contract with Olwin?

Mark: W. Kempf ...! It's a shame!

George Kempf: Aupa! Did you say anything else? AH: It’s just for him. All right, all right ...

#  1 change

George Kempf: ... what is this? And some of the enemies of Leonster Engirun who are fighting at home? ... are you in charge? Why not over 14 or 15 years old! I have a sword, great. Oh, it's worth it ... Walk to Prince Leaf. Olwen used to wear high heels now, is there a big god here? Hear lies about what gives you that opportunity, but the enemy must be attracted to intoxication, be clear. Opera Omnia, to prepare for the opening of Portcullis?

  
  


#  When you enter the half-page room

George Kempf: Ah! Alas, those fools have fallen into the fire!

#  The waterfall system has begun

Letter: List of refrigerators for military use in war !! It’s like the Valley, the Honorable, the Soldiers Nick, the Soldiers Nick, you killed them with Noah, when they had their salary ,?

Mark D: Ara: ... alas for me, he forced me to agree as much as possible. Crusade threads don't spare much from the confusion This guy is a fool ... and George Kempf is tormented As a gentleman, I want to dedicate my life to presenting an argument like this I don't seem to be younger I promise enough self-control if you are near the war

Letter: ... If you do not want to fight, sir, and if you do not bother On the contrary, we help each other For those with less energy

Marcus: ... I agree I don't do anything like that Without hesitation ... well My whole life, we can agree, it's great to run away

Letter: Come in. In seconds, the nicks will return home in seconds As a result, they went south Can we take care of ourselves at home? We can not agree?

Mark Bagart: And there seems to be very little here ... Identify me and experience the arrogant season of the house. I know the name of one of your friends

Leaflet: ... Leonster House Leaf Leaf

Mark: House Leonster? You see NDQ ... Okay, Lord of life, today I don't think it suits anyone, yes.

#  Marcus is at war

"Shovel did you adore me? What a fool!"

#  Disaster Marks

"You tried to save Olwen ... ... you failed, me ..."

#  George Kempf goes to war: war,

"Learn the dandelion carrot ..." Inforgettable ...

##  (The next time)

"Oh ... ... ... joke! Now I'm leaving my place ..."

  
  


#  Once you crossed the map

##  If Frederick survives within 30 years, the role itself will remain

August: good for the leaders! It will be impossible to escape from the disturbed castle, which will soon spread among the enemies; Although we can't be quiet Because the king of the fort is included, I have faith in it and here the children of the band are mentioned We buy our time to succeed quickly We use it! If only we could save the boys!

##  If Marx goes around 30 or map

Dorian: the one who cut them at Fort Dandrum, and very soon, not like the weather. We've done it but it's better to take more action than ever. Nothing here: Fort Dandrum is not worth what the enemy was playing with than We have to do it twice!

  
  
  



	15. 11x. Ballist

#  Open animation

Kempf: Listen carefully to Bishop Artov: These rebels live in Lonster, the Parliament. It is led by rebel leader Lef, who started the game after escaping from Fort Munster prison. It’s not just about the world. I must immediately panic and tell the commander of the royal army. Of course, this does not mean that it can be burned. Give me time

Ortov: In general, the enemy has entered the defensive zone! My husband and I couldn't stand the lock for a while.

Kampf: Amadan! You have one last defense: Perilla

Artov: ... Do you want us to block the canals and go against the wall and shoot at the people? You want us to die ...!

Kampf: No, I will kill you first and then I will kill you. This is a big difference. I remind you that there is nothing in my system that requires your death. Conversely, if you die, you can blame yourself. Oh, I didn't want anything. You use those words, not me. This rule.

Ortov: I'm ... I'm sorry ... If it's good, I don't get a chance

Kampf: It’s all smart. Take your advice and follow my advice or send Olwen to jail. Instead, be sure to deal with these prisoners. Things will get worse if they survive.

Ortov: ... as you like, General

Kampf: Character World, don’t worry if you die here, you know your death was a goal

Ortov: ...

##  (Event changed to Alvan)

Boy: He 's the real Nick ...! Bad girl! You have to be selective with the help of others. Now you’re here to kill us, aren’t you?

Eleven: No, that's why ... that's why I came! I'm stuck! What are you doing here?

Girl: Soldiers are attacking our town ... Even if I push and shout, they catch me and take me here. W- What will happen to us ...?

Boy: You said you didn't make a decision here! Give us Loptas! He sent us to Belarus and finally killed us ... I know, because my sister took him there and never returned!

Girl: No! Q- Please don't take us! I just want to go home ... I just want to see Dad and Dad ...!

Erwin: impossible ... Does the Empire really want children? I've heard rumors, but ... I'm sure it's a terrorist lie. I never thought. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . I believe in an empire, I believe in the fridge ... they did!

Girl: Ma'am, help us. Bring us home!

Alvin: ... good girl everything, don't worry. They will never blame you again. In my name I have saved everyone. Although it will give me life ...!

#  Second round

Fred: Mrs. Alvin! Tell the story of this big puppy ...

Alvin: Fred? Come back for me ... I'm here! Even the kids are locked up here but the camp is still putting people here. Do not care!

#  Visit 30

Ortov: Mapa! Of course, I'm not waiting for death! !!! Would you agree with the director? I need to find out that I want to show an adult or adults about these two here.

Nickname: If so, OPO, I might be ...

Artov: No, I want to go! That's the decent thing to do, and it should end there. I give you a plan for this section. Everything else is in your hands

Military Nick:

#  Reason (Geneva, Olwin)

Leif: if you saw the kids in these guns ... May I ask who you are?

Olwin: Lord, I hope I can.

Leif: Can you tell me my name and that gun?

Olwin: life? ! So you're Prince Leif Leonster, right? ... I'm home, Olin big fridge in the movie.

Leif: Fresia are you home? And why?

Olwin: Even so, I don't know where to start. For so long ... ... I learned many dangers for the first time, in turmoil ... Prince be honest with me, if I choose, I hope you'll be together for a while. Tell you to apply as soon as you learn.

Leif: In this way, it must be said that the past is not very important to me. But why I am saying the matter was brought to a council and overthrew Darius, they would think by August. The process you call a long war.

Orvin: Lorem. And suddenly he asked if this was ridiculous ... Sorry.

#  The Speech (Frederick, Olwin)

##  If it means leaf, as Olwen is already

Olwin: Mark, I would go with them. I'm a boss - no longer under the laws of war. As free as you want ...

Marcus: In other words, Flavius misses! When, to keep a secret, for sure, never! Milidus consider if this is the best option, so you'll be happy to follow through!

Olwin: Fred ... thank you

##  But if you don't help talk about Orwin

Marcus Flavius: Miss!

Olwin: Marcus! Thanks ... Trembling saved me from an accident.

Light Mark: don't worry about him. I am glad you are safe. So we have to move fast to escape ... HM? What's wrong is like a leaf list!

Olwin: Fred ... what should we fight?

Typing Mark: What does mold mean?

Olwin: What have you done? How many houses have left me? How much does Belhalla send for free? How many sacrifices have I made to Lopta?

Marcius: Olwin.

Olwin: ... I have no doubts as in the past, what will I do with you? Unless the brother of the journey is questioned, I hope he will follow. ... was I as blind as a baby? I can not guarantee anything! I have nothing to believe! I do not know what to do ...

Mark: ... Flavius trail I can assure you that there is no army and money in the kingdom. not anymore. But you cannot have a place in the Prince's army.

Olwin: You agree with the Prince? HO is the enemy! always!

Mark: ... Prince and I came to you, if not small. As far as I can see, it's better than ignoring the Imperial Flavius in line. Missed to the extent that we turned to war

Olwin: ... if you are sure that Mark Prince was born (when Prince leaves), we will go.

#  Write more

"It will never happen again! ... and is there anything I need to get rid of? And it will happen!"

#  to fight

"G-Glory buys Freej weapon ..."

#  Light ortov

"Is this T-House Leonster gift a military idea? ... it's not good, then you ..."

#  After hitting the map

Raif: But he started to struggle with the problem ... Tarice was easy to understand.

Durian: bow. This man is another example of Tara's courage and support. Many cities also remember having Tafras for this reason. As a result, the cause of the conspiracy was the reason why the country was summoned to attack the city, and Jagdral was able to get it all at once and flee to Tafra with hope. Even Belhalla has returned to the Gelbenritter war story.

Leif: Gelbenritter ... Friege House is a very high place, isn't it?

Mr. Dorian: believes that you are not only a magician, but that everyone has chosen a career, and a valuable Freej palace. It is the most powerful in Africa — if not in the military. Most importantly, there are Ishtar — the first women who are afraid to become the Queen of Heaven. He was Reinhardt and his assistant and an excellent soldier. Some people also believe in the resurrection of the Sluds cross.

August: It took the boy until August to find "all the right ways."

Dorian: August! You are an illegitimate child, proud! What do I need? Please tell me

August: Should I weave? Ishtar's caretaker Reinhardt is his assistant. Ishtar Julius, the bride of a royal prince. Julius-I call it "no spring in the dark", you have to remember — a crippled boat in the dark? Who was the soldier who somehow destroyed Julius near the truth?

  
  


#  Follow Olwen's audience below

Olwen: no! The Lord is my brother ... Isn't Reinhard Loptus a slave?

Eylül: ... So what do you do?

Olwen: She: Sister of Reinhardt Olwen.

Leif: Someone who wants to go with us on their behalf. If not, get out of it.

September: ... video. And as long as Olwen isn't there, the government is there. See what they are.


	16. 12. The Nation Is Stealing

Burd

After the first draft, Crown Armed Forces commanders saw the crown as a short-lived attack. The use of freedom and connection with the spirit of the night succeeds well. He tried to defend himself on a final release. The east side of the Tahir Dachi forest is dark. My heart and my leaves are covered with the light of the moon, it is covered with high rocky forests …

# The meeting is open

Steve: Family, change is over. Let me wait for you

Family: He can't see, Steve. How strong are you, especially if you are bad?

Steve: Come on, thanks, I'm sure. everything is fine.

Kenny: You're actually a team of teachers, aren't you? As we are, he is faithful.

Steve: The Luptian Group doesn't forget cheating. This is one of its principles:

Kenny: "Fraud" is a challenge, right? I'd say he wants to order, alone. Killing people won't just let you go your own way. ... But I have to ask you, why do you want to go? Therefore the bishops of Lopez are stronger than the king. The place is beautiful, but it still has rides today.

Steve: I don't think so ... Now I have a message. Then it will never be the same again.

Fairy: Hmmm ... Easy, right? My son, I love your knife tip. Why did you come with my team? We can use people like you. When you're done, do it.

Slim: I have to admit ... your strange qualities are not like mine. You are a thief, but you kill and do not steal the poor. As long as you follow this rule, I'm ready to stay here.

Kenny: I don't like the upcoming murders, but our group has been cool and I don't talk much about newcomers. Extremely hot heads, calluses. He and his head were tested during the robbery.

Steve: Gradually. Cooley and his followers are very bad: they attack tourists and attract customers.

Perry: Ah ... that's who you are, right? Limit me: I hope to share it with others. Until the marriage arrives, everything is fine. Yes, I hope you do, Steve.

Steve: Don't forget Dinah. You definitely know how he feels, and it's not too hard for him, just a child.

Perry: Yeah ... well, that's okay. The best part is that I didn't leave without explaining myself in advance. You want to see yourself responding to your wishes, because I think you did. Don't say I didn't do anything for you to take care of the Imperial Army. They managed to cross the jungle with all the troops sent to Tahir. If they catch us, we're covered.

Steve: Don't worry. When someone came in, I used my dorm to sleep at night.

## (The scene goes to Sia and Marita.)

Cake: Good. I have to take it. I will not burden you and I will not tolerate you. The child will look at them.

We will not accept it outright. do not leave me.

Marita Saria left as bishop ... you?

I think Saya and I are going to Gran Valley, I'm scared. I'm glad you think you want to get rid of it. Skill

MARITA: ... I don't know what to do to support Abbott's price. If it weren't for you and me ...

Sa'i: "You don't want your kindness. You apologize but everything - your habit is your face. What happened was inevitable and against his will. In the darkness and shadow of the sword, the power is strong. Voice activates repentance with voice out of your search.It's not just about leaving memories.It's the only way to trust this factory with you.It's not like that in the darkness of ignorance.I'm presenting it to you now No regrets. No one is allowed to commit a crime.

Marita: Yes. The sword will not blame ?! No one points to garbage anymore!

Saya: I want to follow your mother. The sword Your goal is to understand the need to learn different weapons. The whole armor of the human soul belongs to the sword. Because they want to be creative. Dried vegetables and grass are both sacred to God. This is God's will. Take the tent with the sword. Use it to achieve your goals. You will always confirm the kidnappings. So you can hate yourself, bad lieutenant general. For you and me, it uses force to create a new future. If you want to survive like a sword, you have to be able to absorb the hot vegetables. Then, to avoid memory, turn the line back. To create a new future. You can't go beyond the sword.

Marita: ... I need to know. "My mother loves me," he said. The worst sign of non-magic is the sword.

Saya: It's great if you believe the gods want to stand with their mother. I'm afraid to leave, I've been here too long, I doubt if we'll come back but good luck.

Marita: Sida Saeya; It would be nice to be with you. ... Thank you all.

# For the first time

Kolho: Look, boy! Looks like a new game is coming out! Voluntarily throw down and down. Important as we are, we are all different. ... What? Don't say many people are concerned about Parne's words! I am not interested. This is never a problem. The rest of you work with travelers, go to different cities and make everything useful!

The second

Marita: What? what happened

Mouse Man: Pirates attack neighbors! Everyone is afraid they will come here later!

Marita: Did they tell the local groups I heard about the Alseri people?

Phu: Okay, no, no - he bowed his head and didn't bow his head to kill the village! They even help us when we need help! She can't be a dove - get her dressed! These really help people who have not been here for a long time ...

Marita: Yes, you don't have to worry. I will protect you all!

: Daga: What do you think about fire ?! You ... like me, honey. Small things because you don't expect to date a thin thief!

Marita: --No - I made a sword and a murderer like my mother! I am a bad or good boy! No thief can beat me!

**Fifth**

Tina: Salem? Oh, sir?

Salem: Oh, Tina. What can I do for you?

Breakfast: I'll bring you a midnight meal! Despite the cold weather, I thought you would enjoy a hot meal!

Salem: Tina, this is beautiful, but a nightmare. I don't want to hurt you. You need to sit here and relax. I was told that women want a good night’s sleep.

Firavin: So you're not happy ...

Salem: ... pull. You care about your brother, don't you? Do you see that you say it was Saif? So you don’t have to worry. You'll see again - I'll take care of it. When my wounds heal, I will help you find them.

Tina: A-you said ?! Oh, thank you, Salem! You are just the best! So I'm not in your hair. How is hair done? - Allows to see all or all again. By the way, Salem! ... You will never forget your oath!

**20 changes**

Doria: Hello, Mr. Folio! Our military forces are clean again!

# Attack Salem

"From our forest, you will win!"

Facebook Facebook logo Sign up for Facebook to connect with Jas Ale Salem

# Salem lost

"Family ... I'm not sad ..."

Article from the late Ale Salem

# He left Salem

"Really ...? Are you willing to let me go? Um ... what are you doing?"

#  **Publication from outside Yale Salem**

**The clock has doubled**

"Oh, hello! A soldier!"

Hoia hoia

# Aristas Collyo

"Have mercy on me! You have ... water ..."

Koryo's death has been mentioned

# Koryo left

"Benzi! Remember that!"

# Talk

## After pressing the card

## In the 20s

Drius: Prince Leaf is the secret of the team. The night was still childish. We recommend that you use this opportunity to eliminate areas of these insects.

Page: I don't care, but how are our soldiers? What are those who are tired?

Doris: I'm scared. Our army was unable to make the long march to the stronghold of Dandrum and the battles here. Leave a small rejection group for up to 5 soldiers. Sir, your own choice.

Rau: ... I will do this and I will release this song again to make the residents feel better.

## When you complete 20 digits

August: I can't believe it, but at the same time this motto focuses only on the nobility of the Kingdom of Kwa Tiorotia. They stole his money and property and gave a lot to the poor. Tell the townspeople and your leader that there is a young man named Parveen and tell him that Nohucher abides by the law of honor.

Leaves: Is it really ...? Well, I thought we'd leave her alone anyway. Anyway, it is already night.

August: Yes, we agree, song. We must march as best we can, near Tahira.

If Martha lived

Martha: L-Leif ?! What about you

Bai: Miss Martha ...?! Martha, it's really you! How ... how did you get here?

Martha: I'm so surprised you are! Oh, I'm not Manokohiya to see you and Fiana asap! Uh ... halfway through I'm sure it was just a dream.

Sheets: Martha, I ... I'm sorry about what happened to your mother. My fault was the commander ... that he did it ...

Martha: Whatever happens, everyone is to blame, it's me. I ... am inexperienced and weak and ... and I cannot overcome the power of this sword. I have no control to fight ...

Exit: ... Martha, I'll tell you: I'll give the commander back what he takes!

Martha: You mean us! We will be back mom! Please, I want to be a part of this! I will be stronger than ever! You have to free yourself and the cosmos!

Leaves: Of course I will! As far as I'm concerned, our army can't get things from Mansoor to where they are now ... but one day we'll go back to the commander. You can find out. And the earth will come that day without any heavenly power to prevent the two of us from taking it back!

Martha: Not to mention he's fine sir!

  
  
  
  
  



	17. 12x. Sigur

Perna: Something strange ... who will come out?

Trudeau: Bad news, Perna. Fratta in every house. Soldiers staring at him.

Perne: Guardians ... maybe? Damn ... what happened to the sale?

Trudeau: I was not there to see it. ... he looks dead. This hope.

Tina: Sister, she lived fasting for more than a week! What ... did something happen?

Leg: The army is in Caesarea to carry the hammers, then. Argh, everything is a little sick! Under the name Louis ...

Tina: ... do I see a check?

Perna: Kiddo's face gives you a beautiful smile. Feel free to tell us about the pressure we are trying to escape from the soldiers; Do not fool yourself. You have no value as bad slip damage!

Tina: ... B, but what? Why are you so cruel to me? Lord: look, aren't you funny?

Perna: No, you do not leave easily. If you continue to disagree with crazy people, feel free to judge yourself. What do you have?

Tina: Eek! No, no, no punishment for sin? Toleruok! Nine;

Perna: So how do you see yourself if we are conscious of ourselves? Now, make yourself a good girl with the help of your team. The problem of thieves. Move, run!

## (An example is paper but below)

# The curtain 12 is taken to Salem

Affordable: safely Perne people. I could not tell; but they could not understand him, and I hope in the situation.

Raif: Do not give any help to sell ... and make us?

The Salem: Of course, I'm happy to say. But now it's a lot easier, is not it?

# If this team involved in the attack Lifi

Raif: is not good Riffy? A pale yellow.

Lifi ... hey listen, Prince, ... if you do not care if I do not get it. Can anyone help?

September: ... that if you are not flying? As you say the child has not happened.

Master Riff: ... this is not only men, eh, that's not good enough. If you look at this ... I am ... right? You really want

September: is that true? Bach quotes from the show's run ...

Lifis: is to say, for example, are not I? Now only 1? Who is like you?

September: And the cook shoulder is in! I order?

If Lara is on the offensive team

Lara: Onan, Sela, sorry ...

Leif: Let's go? What's the matter?

Lara: Broadband manager Parnes and bad, you know.

Leif: H.? Do you know that, Lara?

Lara: 1 ... 1 Yes. Until half a year ago, as an artist’s journey as a dancer. Make me like dust because they can not, but because of 1 of the property ... And just sell them. Parne, helped me and set me children.

Leif: He is leaving and a thief ... isn't he?

Lara: this way. Magazine, please talk to myself. 1 1 ... I just want to see Pernen or "The whole conversation"

Cat (Salem, Perna)

Salem: that's right, Peru! No more violence!

Perna: Sales? !! He is an infidel, who "fights" the enemy? That he was in the cause, but was chasing them? How much will the government pay here?

Salem: is all bad, idiot! They will dominate. Prince Reif's Liberation Army, and these are not our enemies.

Perna: Has it become a "liberation army"? “I haven't heard him since that day. Who are they?

Salem: who is the partner of our mad freedom, and He is all you need to know. And then explain the rest, now you have to lower the sword.

Perna: Mmm ... obviously there's a big picture here that I can't see. Peace and spirit to end the struggle - yes? ... So if you did, I think you thought of it from all angles. Oh Salem, that’s not fair. You know, there is a soft spot for you. All right, don't let us have your little way of trusting us.

# If they do not kill Trudeau / conquered

Salem: good. Thanks, Peru. However, Trudeau still fighting. He knows that he hears we stop now, if you right.

Perna: Haha! For stubborn mule, to this - but this is one of my best men. Then talk to it until it dies.

Chat (Lifi, Perna)

Lifis: Well, hell ... is not it?

Peru: ... What? Leaf, which are you? Old dog are you? How long has it been since

Lifis: Yeah, yeah, that looks a little ... Uh, the guys ... ... Perne

Perna: Haha! , You have been a small thing has not changed, my son? Did you learn on the bed, Junior?

Lifis: Lord, give me the credit, right? Do not talk about it too much ancient history!

Pillows: right? I think the biggest cry in one place, they were talking like this, right? And I do not cry over it for you? Oh, it looks like just yesterday I was in the village all kids were crying to you that you are a little bit ... and now all grown up and you do not start crying, right?

Lifis: ... You have always been the leader. Every time you start Perna make ...

Perna: Hmm? What are you saying, my son?

Lifis: N-no, nothing. Because nothing is ...

Peru: Oh, true art is a member, Liberation Army, right? I heard rumors about it. Business judgment on High is very interesting. Lee, Leaf seems to be your lucky day! I'm involved in mind, as they see you. Where is the head?

Lifis: What ?!

Peru: hey, you have a problem with it ?! I whispered Royal Leaf!

Lifis: ... there is no question ...

Perna: It will be like a good time! KAkhav!

Lifis: ho ... again ... what's going on with the Loptr was born, her breasts ...

Perna: These you are a good friend of your family? Pale are.

Lifis: eh? Oh, uh, me? Uh, probably ... I got cold. Lately. So it is! Ivy. Ahaha ...

Perna: Hey ...?

# Joy it would be if he had not been killed / captured,

Liffey; The pan? As long as you're in a generous mood can do anything about this head? Who cares for my people, because of the difficulties.

Perna: Hmm? Oh you want to Trud? I read it! Trudeau, to the best of my men. I talk to him until he dies.

# Interview (Lara Perna)

Lara: Perna!

Perna: Yes? ... Huh? Lara? Aren't you? What are you doing? Expect, and do not tell me? Help is only in me, it can not be needed in, and comes to You only runnin, I am in my arms, right?

Lara: would make her er ... happy, and what if she said?

Perna: H Oh you got very sick? Every face lotion swallows it whole, like acid. C'mon, now. It is real. What have I done to every man, child, and running away from me, oh, everyone in this work? Turn ', and' yerself to manster, kiddo.

Lara: So, then, what do you say, huh? You're shooing me, as a woman, then back to the other, first ... I think you like to even dance with them. I still remember the comin you had to do, watchin 'I'm the greatest thing in the world ...

Perna: W-Well, yes, but I see that he was with you as a child. * Sigh * If you see a lot of that flying ... Yeah, I love watchin and dance. A 'lot'n it is, therefore, the force of taste, or something. It does not make me feel like I am still alive .... I love ... energy, y'know? The boy did not get right, right? Since it is best to quit smoking.

Lara: Yes ... Well, I do not hate dance, not only in battle I hate it. ... If you want Perna, I can doin 'it for you.

Perna: See, do not be stupid ...

Lara: can I tell you that I do not translate English? For all! So that everyone can hear maybe a little more fun and dance ...

Perna: eh? What is it all about?

Lara: Prince Leif of the Thracian North Liberation Army! That they are here it is, who gave it to me, y'know? Help is only in me, He who does not: for he ...

Perne: Oh-yo What did you get here every ruckus start, huh? What I can tell you, everyone is good Dancin Lara y go back, or join with you or the Liberation Army.

Lara: A really broad-Perna ?! All right, is it a deal?

Perna: Good! I do not always hate Daki, LH, without fear. North of the United States, ... Huh? Oh, it's going to be so much fun!

Interview (Perna, Troud)

Perna: Hey Troud, Sword No more fighting.

Troud: eh? But what? What is going on '?

Perna: The folks who are the Liberation Army, and 'I chisel' in my film with 'em. You are welcome to come with more'n if necessary.

Troud: Oh! I get folks ... So these are the liberators I hear it, yes. I think it encourages a higher level of support. Joinin is yer 'with' em, huh? And it's pretty cute, and I'm not. Why did you not come with you? Men women gotta stick together, right?

Perne: Hey, that they were on the mind? The young man tells you that you have my back as long as I hate the side for now. And it will be Countin 'on the boy more than ever, Trouble. You's good to go!

Troud: Hah! "Let death be thrown away," as they say. Everything for me!

  
  


Chat (Safy, Tina)

Danger: Quid is on fire, what are you doing?

Mass: Oh brother, * check * whine

Danger: to the baby, Tina, why do so many tears? What came? Starting from the beginning. Stain Why did you do it?

Tina: Can I help you? * Sniff * Thinking only of you ?: Depending on your loneliness ... Well, I can't stand thinking about it! So I got out of town? At the request of a big ham, I caught my eye! He is a thief and acts as a servant to help him steal even more!

Danger: server ?! What is this? The things you do? Tina ... clearly what has she done to you?

Tin: Theft furniture is often unlocked ... If thieves, you know? He says it's profitable to do it ...

Security: all right, you can't deny it? Of course he heard the reason for the old girl who had to ask to bring ... right?

Tina: You don't understand! I said, If you don't, I would be horrible.

Danger: isn't it?

Tina: ... eh

Congratulations: Tina, please tell me what you had? But he is in the power God has given me ... What have I done?

Tin: * sniff, whine H, and it brings a big ... and hairy, caterpillar and look up! Or does it fall on my head? Too dark ... I thought I was going to die, I would have given up my life!

Security: Yes?

Tina: ... huh eh, sister, very scary! I just feel nervous that now!

Danger: * sighs * Oh, Tina ...

Tina: Right?

Danger: And nothing ... nothing. Listen to Tahra waiting until I come back. I promise you will, tell me right now, right?

Tina: Even running! Unfortunately, this is great. When I answered, look at the past Leif fella fightin ... That's not enough, is it? Oh, these were people like a dream! Hmm ... But it may have a good face, it must be a leader ... What do you think Big describes about you?

Danger: Tina ... ... I'm wearing a little dress now. ... so what's OK?

Tina: Winston, bookstore, four is!

# family battle

"You're a fool who has no idea, why not? I'm not a thief, you know - In Perne, the first priceless artist!"

-Familiekampcitat

# Family submission

"Uhh ... ... it's a journey ..."

-The natural nature of his death

# free the family

“Do you think‘ Pilferin ’is harming your family?

\- Designed to the number of the Convention

# Fighting in spite

"This is because of what you found dead!"

-Fully military forces.

# Walegefordensi Troud go gasta

"Well ... I ... wasn't that enough?"

-Is it released.

# publication numbers

"The next time he sees him, he's not dead!"

-Select a release quote

# tin battle

"Oh, big sister ... If you're there, because we can help you now ..."

\- Excerpts from the command battle list

# Insert the plate

"Big B please ... ... sorry ..."

\- Tin died Fauna

# tin slip

"Thanks for saving me, I'm looking forward to Safy's big sister."

Relaxing release movement.

# After pressing the card

Doris: The fear of breakage and war should not be in the head. Tahra Apur!

## He is a married man

Feet: Why am I being accused! You're really better than married, aren't you? Listen, do anything. I have been married for a long time. However, I also believe and help you: I am the Liberation Army.

## If the team attack is related to Liffey

Leif: This has been Perne's Salvation Army and retention for a friend.

Lifis Prince, you do not know the fact that snakes ... ah ... not bad!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We had some issues with this one, apologies for any weird formatting.
> 
> And no, we don't know how it became Sigur.


	18. 13. Successful

**On the world map**

Leif took people from the jungle who had been damaged by Dakia's swords and he and the Liberation Army saw him. The Tahra is elongated and has a horizontal shape in front of it. The late Dah de Dah de Dah's daughter, led by the Duchess of Linoan, rebelled against the Empire and refused to take part in their crimes. The uprising has not yet been punished. The army, led by Colonel Paul, laid siege to the city. It is now very difficult to get back on Tara, who was in bad shape before the beginning of the Empire. Tara first negotiated her independence by agreeing not to interfere with the occupation of the Grannvale Empire in northern Frank. In return, Tara was able to maintain her independence; But at the same time, the independence of the city seems as uncertain as a candle burning in the air.

**Film opening**

Paul: General Rist: What is our situation here?

Rist: Colonel Paul laid siege to the city. We are officially asked to launch this attack.

Paul: Why is it so fast? Baldack and the 8th Battalion are expected to arrive soon. It doesn't have to be too much - we will only waste good soldiers.

Rist: I understand. Colonel.

**(Paul leaves)**

Rist: Hmph! If I sit in my arms and Baldack steals all my glory, I will be punished. All Empire Forces, attack begins! I try to go back Go! Go! Go!

**(This scene changes to Glade, Dean and Eda)**

Make: The last empire is moving. What is the Glade program?

Glade: The truth of the matter is that they can't match the strength of their weapons. All we can do is inevitability.

Eda: The better the air, the fresher the air. I think it will save you some time, but ...

Do: You don’t want to be frustrated if you can’t find the right pitch so invest a good capo. The whole way to fight Dracoknight is to land fast; To strike and fly. Eda, you have been living for so long, you are killing impatience.

Eda: My brother, this is not a place for a conference with full respect. Time is not on our side

Glade: Hmm ... Now I have sent the Knights to the field.

Do: But is your little one enough to turn this water around? Our exhaust product has been around for a long time. Here's what your relatives have to do.

Glade: We have to call Prince Shannan. The blood of Crusader Od, a rebel group armed with a sword, was violently flowing through his veins. My heroes can never match his power on the battlefield. Bah! I want to know why it didn’t help us.

Do: Well ... this pompous little bastard? He doesn’t care about ordinary people. Our enemy doesn't belong to him, I don't understand this boy ...

Glade: So he wants to keep his clothes on while the Tahra people have been fighting for their lives? Womanizer fuck ... it won't help. Of course we have to fight.

Make The empire was just beginning. But that may end there.

Glade: Well, I know.

**(Love scene changes)**

Dori: the prince of my God, as was said just above the hill. There's a long way to go, and how can I introduce him to the city of Tahrah? How can this be? On the subject of the Empire, have you already begun to hear the murmur of your own relative?

Leif: A weapon then? Can we charge the stain? We can not deceive the people of the city!

Dorian: and witness, I have it! Unless the habit is meant to bypass the enemy's rear artillery, do we have so many other things? God, they normally have more than humans, artillery and artillery ... Not all of our defenses are made ... The spot shares more dangers.

Leif: ... I'm aware of fear. But the spot is our position on the war and we do not even reject it, August!

I'm in September. If we have nothing to protect the Stain, we will lose the popularity of people. We hold the faith in contempt. The army is young and vulnerable. Without community support, nothing will ever be forgotten that can - and will not happen - in the history of our cause.

**Chat (Leif, Glade)**

Leif: Happy ...? Soldier in the woods, are you, sir?

Lonely smooth hem ...? Love high? Is not ... ...

Doris: Hah! That I was surprised to find an effective Glade owner? This is Prince Leif in the flesh - Mr. King, the leader of Leonster's army army since birth? The Trasians and the Northern Liberation Army do - and do.

Lonely Open Imperial House of Freedom Leonster Army Army ... Our prayers have finally been answered, Duke Dorias!

Dorian, actually Glade - Leonster land, our land is still alive, will it be? And since then it has not been in their hands to free us from our duty anyway! We bring the flag symbol Bolg was re-stretched to Njörun on earth?

Lonely smooth Hem ... ... the time has finally come! Leif is high ... long before the king they mourned the exit as prince. Now is our hope. I ask you, sir, when your father walked, the property of a good man and want to be understood?

Love will be! I'm joining Gladeen, and I'm going to Leonster!

Silva: Hah! You do not have to ask, Milord! And I swore I would follow the gates of Leonster's tomb:

**Chat (fender, Glade)**

Company: Glade! You're okay!

Wood Finnish! It feels like life was the last time we met ... How long has it been?

Fin: Ten years. The fight was the last time Alster called ...

Glade, and you're coming to the prince now ... Leif cares what's good? Now his friend. No, always thank you.

Strong and mutual attachment is a sword. In reality, you also have no doubt - How quickly leader Dorias Lanzenritter will raise the next generation, and we will keep them alive. Without her help, and as far as I was afraid the Lord came into Leif, he could not have prevented it.

And the forest that destroyed the ship just did not keep my word, nothing more. As long as they are the last: and they have made a covenant and a house to defend the standard of Leonster and to defend you and Prince Leif. I raised my hand to her in danger for our lives, we will defend him.

Finn: Well, diligence has finally become what He promised, and I did not say we were that long ago. The latter soon began to rise in battle order. But we do not belong to the soldiers, the battle is advancing in the eyes of each other for those who are there for us. Our focus may be lost, and for a moment.

Wood, indeed. Until the Bee ticket flies to Leonster again, we'll be watching it ... but when it's time for that old friend, and all you want is sit down to share a good brewery! For now, though, you need to see what's inside the walls of Prince Leif and the Retina Stain! We have the Friege, the house of the Lord, when the company gets there, and is it quite dangerous?

**Found on the captured enemy spots,**

September: a spot-up! The supreme rulers of the realm among the people really are.

**But the struggles intersect**

Pray! Because they don't believe it?

\- with portable cross reference.

**Overcoming the cross**

"Oh ... ... ... the honor worked."

\- the death of the cross.

**After entering the card**

Linoanik: ... Mr. Leif ?!

Leif: Linoano! Well, I was barely on time ...

Linoano: Leif O! ... I can hardly believe my eyes! You're back.Above all, thank you for your favor ...

Leif: ... Linamin. People have come here before. Contrary to what I have heard, because the city has grown so much and I could not understand how difficult it is in such a situation. This part of the blame for that ... my father ...

Linoanik: No, isn't that bad at all? Because ever since and it's happened to you, my father, your God, knows that he is ... It was the only house in Tahra that he made for the recipe. If you are not open to a new way of dying in the world, no one else can be convinced of it. My father was proud of his decision to resist, even though the consumer made me personal. How long the tolerant tyranny of the Roman Empire is called to meet again, and it is time. ... But something threatens me, but I can ask tens of thousands of people that Tahra calls home. ... and I don't know what to do with this crisis on my face ...

Keep an eye on Linoen. Do not be afraid. I will swear by your sword that I will protect Tahra


	19. 14. And Install

#  The cut scene opens

Paul: Where is the truth? No ... I can't see anywhere,

Baldock: bringing it up does not bother the problem. In battle, the old rebel is defeated. So now? Akejila?

Paul: Those who have not heard ... have mercy on me.

Ballandock: to show that he was ordered to obey the cabin.

Colonel Paul: Also, "I 'm not sure. I'm planning all this. Now I have to stop a lot of soldiers in their lives. Check me out. It's painful - had a wonderful day.

Colonel Baldock: ...

Paul: do not hesitate to endure and now nothing happened. Cyclists welcome Fries, who has a goal to support him. Can you empower me? Sing?

Colonel Baldock: Paul. We are waiting for your order and 8 CORPS trains will arrive. If you leave us, let’s start right away and one of us can give to another.

Paul: That is. As soon as the troops were ready they were brought in to increase our strength. ... I think the commander is insecure. I will not say, I will concentrate.

Baldock: Colonel, I examined. Does respect not fall today?

(LITOAN SWITCH OFF)

Products: the beginning of my Lenovo.

Lenovo: the government intervened. Is that what our Leaf is doing now?

Author: His Other Generals; When Army Chiefs come to fight them

Lenovo: Dinner with them?

Ida: also has a brother, who sits in a chair and is not a soldier. Security has been reduced. Always fast.

Lenovo: O. It already has a lot. Dean said I was looking for a baby. Lee. It reminds me, but I always come to us with the beautiful Dracoconite Dine. Having the weakness of secularism. But this is not possible in space, which is so small due to the complexity of the planet. And like Dine, he had no control over the ether, which meant that the war was not won.

My name: my lord Lenovon; I was misguided. Do not believe.

Lenovo: unfortunately I am different. It is not perfect; They will give up for free and he will allow you to convert me to my country. After the death of his father, when he was at the king's shore, he refused to let me go. He was sentenced to two years in prison. Well, together, let's all go to the principal who is the tired leader. Every man, disgusting to his eyes, is the perfect day to prevent the human mind from stopping me. Dean ... saved me on this. Empire ac chakota broke his neck. Someone who is ready to smile whenever I am told to tolerate. Again, I can say, so he's a salesman even though he's always looking for humor. He has no doubt that Arian will serve me.

Create: something better than that. Arion worries about the Tahra tragedy that was secretly hidden to save you. His brother remembered the words of honor he had broken. I looked, I was not happy. But the cost is also in doubt. The secret was to rescue his brother, leaving him with the transport company soldiers.

Lenovo: O Arion ...?

By deceit: and hard cock. He did not leave Syria. He cannot kill a man if he befriends him. ... was publicly tortured in his highest court. But fear not. Kindness and kindness were shown by Lenovo: Dine and Njarun, but they did not leave you. ... there is a time. As you would expect here, one would go for the purposes of the Battle of Milady. I think we can win today.

#  2 again

Homer: Well, then what? The idea of skipping the city

Shanna: you're holding on here ... Mmm ...

Homer: Oh, Simon, is it only for those who can help so much? If you run into it now - this is especially true for all women - things will turn out well for you, anyone who can’t. "The wrath of hell and.

Shann: N, no, not like that! I can leave without a leader, a beloved leader, and all the other bosses!

Homer: Oh, ah. So if you are also the Prince and Isaac, then I am holy and so am I. We see through you.

Shanna: ... Hey! How do you know ?!

Homer: Do I remember Bardi? I know what I was Prince, Shannon, and what he didn't have. I can't blame you. I mean, you want me to keep your skin, and what not? This is not the case, it makes sense to be able to draw, to avoid, to get with other cities.

Shanna: are you driving this?

Homer: with the same intention. I’m on this side by morning, I’m going to have the fun that you give tonight, so much so that I’m spending my days, hey.

Shanna: Yes. I, not even me, can't. For example, if you were alive and sometimes at a crossroads.

Homer: The last man. We just introduced it, but tell me it's the right name.

Shanna: ...... See Shann.

Homer: ... He's closer to reality than I thought. Well, the safe travels to "Prince" Shanna.

#  8 again

Travai: it's almost time ... I hope you know Macroy's plans? Our developers give minimal support to friends. The happiness of the military’s self-confidence will pass, but few can help ensure it — it is enough for us to appear in good faith.

Macroy: ... and force the government to project itself into our Tahr space.

Travai: Yes. Bloom gradually The spot is especially important when the card is used ...: Look now, I do not play, you may not think much about the city.

Macroy: I know you're a wild man. I leave everything.

#  10th round

Arion: my Tahra just attempted to control the city government Tahra unified hardware. If they can not only help pave the way could be a new alliance between us.

Travai: Hah! If we think little of Tahra triumph? Have you forgotten our defeat at Meigen? And in the South, and all the North of Thrace was united us, and yet it is not his equal in the Empire.

Arion: ... for only lost Raydrik betrayed us.

Travai: Maybe yes, but ... is that maybe the fight ended lower, with the ability to ask for peace. Northern Thrace - and the only one that I experienced, and finally able to recover - was taken away from me again. All these years ... nothing. At this point it is no exaggeration to say that the government is under our control than ten times greater. To love is still there? The judges do you think? Many people will die Considering that meet, the Thracians Tahran. Thus let all put forth new shoots. I do not want to go through your plan?

Arion: ... n, you do not have a right to my father. ... I very quickly. ... If you are a father, that I have a request.

Travai: * Sigh * What?

Arion: I want to take the help Tahra.

Travai: ... prepared to do anything, do not you? Well, it is. Until this rich city falls into the hands of Thrace, I have no idea to do it. Do you think?

Arion: not I see you down? Thank you Father, sir.

Travai: Just make sure that you are not too long. I can do not to use evil as a scam and that it is only this, my pain is sailing over the sea for a long time to catch the Tahra the body is unable to avoid, in case he does.

Arion:: Namely, as the father of the If Jugurtha would continue, in order that all things should be, are made innocent citizens have come to its end ... ... in abundance: I like well what is it to reprove Linoan

##  (Arion goes to the castle)

Arion: Linoan! Where are they? I am! I Arion?

Linoan: O Arion? What are you doing?

Arion: is no one. Do you have, listen to me, and you shall say to the arms of his hands. Immediately. Similarly, if you do you do that he can not recover Tahra the battle. The fate is sealed.

Linoan: ... why? What should I do ?! I could not think you hear what happened in flames ...?

Arion: nibh Tahra for himself. The strength of his army, in order to remove the city from the Lord Himself created the Empire his sons with him, came weary, and huge.

Linoan: there ...!

Arion: that's going to get worse. The wizards Loptyrian stay out of service, although here we talk. And not just any magician That Loptous dried roses Black roses sent by him. Where to be absent, and the same to a man, woman and child in the Tahra men are gone down to the slaughter. There will be a genocide.

Linoan: No fear, for it was the laughter of a rose ... ... 

Arion: Linoan you believe me. Greek Tahra allow to enter and occupy. Put, I pray, in the shelter of the people of the city, they are able to, and keep your promise. The Empire is to say, not to be able to do them wrong. It is not under the rule of the city of the Thracian was forced to take the child out of the part he hunts and he can not - and does not was no one who was in all points, that they wished? They do not happen to you. To protect yourself from the floor up to me as vigilantly, Linoan.

Linoan: What about Leif the LORD, and the other knights?

Arion: fear I will have no choice but to run away from the city. He does not allow evasion of the prince and his father fears as well.

Linoan: ... see that, great. I also made use shall commit Tahra city.

Arion: And the advice of a wise, Linoan.

Linoan: but I'm not staying here. Leif will go to the Lord. It does not harm that enables the citizens, who went forth out of them that stood by me, till you submitted to our mutiny, but I suppose we all, who would be one of the best. Roman Empire, where for the first time into the hands of Moab is destroyed; for my master's, and Leif, I will return into the land of his possession. On the great man Tahra King returns to undertake?

Arion: Are you planning to overthrow the government accept these conditions. If you can spring against the Empire I do for you, you will be happy Tahra back.

Arion: lived here on earth, Leif worthy of a prince with so much confidence? It really fighting against child as steep as the business office? He had a partner or Thrace greatest nemesis ...? 1 day

#  At Homer's house

##  If you are using Nanna

Homer: ... Oh, oh, oh, oh! I want to see what happens? When the time comes, I will explain to you the taste of the whole orange.

Nanna: Am I praying? ... What does this mean?

Northwest: Y'see Hun, night in town. I love all the lovers, but oh! I am the only Yowch man! Hey Hey Hey! What hit me!

Nanna: What do you think ?! All the elders in the state are gnashing their teeth for Tahra's head! Finally, at the door through the bottle of wine; Are they not?

Homer: H-Hey, girl, don't wash your beautiful face with tears ... * sigh * Okay, so I do too. I can help you ... Just remember there is no fighting love. I seem to have reworked my body with beautiful work.

##  If only to tell a child

Homer: Blow your head, man. I try to catch up in the afternoon to invite you to sleep. He can stand and look, be a little warrior, sleep well ...

##  If using it

Homer: ... Mmm man, huh? I am not good because it is in the mind; But please, I saw it.

##  If another Nanna woman is using your program

Homer: What, what do we have here? Hmm ..., to show them, but for me tonight is the next step in the safety of all my children. I was amazed, and so many hands.

#  (Go (left)

##  If you use Dean

The Woman: the Husband! Or hot here waiting for you.

Moving on: He lived, not long, Dean. I really enjoy what you do.

Dean: sir is he alive ?! What are you doing here, Dain's name?

Moving on: Heh ... haven't changed, Dean. I came to you with this gift in your office to get to know Italian.

Dean: Th doesn't get lost ...! This weapon, Arion the Supreme with Dragonpike! Give me a price bar, why?

The animates: It's determined that it is up to you to cover up the spot. As mentioned above, pick it up and say you want to use it wisely.

Dean: They want to leave the army. Obviously to fulfill the sacrament of the gift of silence, but I can not say it. I do not know what it is for me, they can take it: leave the advice of. Its leader, not the bow. How I speak, I can’t accept, I can’t say it.

The animates: My idea is that doing this is easy to clean up. As for the truth, since he intended to leave the camp, he did too. ... For others, if they do not accept the gift on their own, and again, in favor of the leader of Thrace, I will do as you have commanded in the form of receiving it.

Dean: Why ... know, technically, a Thracian knight that I no longer have or are not yet committed to doing anything. But you are high, my father, do the work. Or, without any rules, he forgave me and I can’t have you, I don’t know you. The Dragonpike has a chance right now, but I borrowed it, only it.

Soul: I am happy to understand. Now, to protect Dragonpike Linoan. Make sure nothing is done. To protect everything related to the problem here.

Diin: I am seventy-four years old, who said this for the Emperor himself? Big shoes she tells me to fill up ... I have the wrong idea, the movie is slow. I am a person who lacks any kind of respect. But I do my best. Don’t worry about more points O Linoan! When he saved his life!

#  One fight

"Yeah, I ... it looks like he's dying ..."

-Paul 'war quote.

#  Su Plautius, Book and a War;

"Blume begs you to see what's going on ... ... ... ... I didn't come on time."

-Paul 'how many died.

#  One release

"Are my thanks. But disaster is our job ..."

-Paul 'release quote.

#  married Baldack

"6. Do you think rats can beat me?"

-Baldack war said.

#  power for Baldack

"Who can What a fool ... ... ... What is ..."

Production - The Death of Baldo.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hi! If you've made it until here, you're pog.
> 
> Trench Coat (and its predecessor, Secret of holy war, which may be published someday) started as a joke that got out of hand pretty fast. What was supposed to be a translation of just the first few chapters became a project that would span the entire game. As of the publish date of this (Feb 15th 2021), we're halfway through it and plan to continue translating and publishing the chapters on AO3. We hope you enjoy this!


End file.
